


En Garde Mon Amour!

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Arthur's friends are pricks, But Arthur too so it's okay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fencing!Au, Francis can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, Francis' friends are supportive, Human Names Used, If I continue like this I'll be able to get every cliché prompt in this fic, Light Angst, M/M, a small paragraph only, but unrequited - Freeform, human!AU, itsy bitsy RusUk, rivals to friends to lovers, unwanted room sharing, way too much perverted jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on thisstrangehistory's Olympics!AU that you can find here:<br/>http://thisstrangehistory.tumblr.com/post/148569980019/olympic-au</p><p>Arthur - fencer; Francis’s rival from many  international competitions<br/>Francis - secretly in love with his biggest rival and goes to the Olympics with the sole goal of making the angry competitive Brit fall in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to see you again mon cher!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to not apologise for all the French. As someone who speaks French it feels so good to find well written French in language fics. I know i'm not the only one so :p I could have been mean and put the translation right at the bottom but I didn't It's behind the words. That way you could learn easier too :D although I didn't translate the obvious ones and the ones I already did. I mean "mon cher" is pretty much used in every FrUk fic... and "Interessant" is pretty much the same word. Worst case scenario you look them up alright? have a good read :)

_Wow...Rio is really hot_ is the first thing that came to Arthur's mind as he descended from the plane. He was here to represent Britain in the Fencing event of the 2016 Olympic games in Rio De Janeiro. He still had a few days left before the actual competition started though, so he had planned to go sight seeing. But if it was going to stay this hot the whole time he might just stay inside. His pale skin wouldn't be able to handle it, and wearing his fencing gear while being burned would do no good. Luckily his luggage was already at the Olympic village so he didn't have to worry about carrying extra weight. He was walking to the entrance of the airport where a taxi would bring him to the village when he heard it.

"Arthuuuur Kiiirrrrrklaaaaannnd yooohoooooo attends moi" [ _wait for me]  
_

_God no! Everything but not this. French accent? Check, terribly irritating? Check, incredibly loud? Check._ It could only be his worst nightmare, fencing rival, and personal nemesis the Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy _._ They've met many times before in European and International fencing competitions, somehow always ending up in the finals together. The Frenchman always loved to tease and bait him and the press loved the French/English rivalry so there was no chance of him getting it to stop.

Arthur, who wanted to enjoy his semi-vacation in peace without the Frenchman annoying him, started walking faster.

"Arthuuuuur mon petit Anglais [ _my little Englishman_ ] are you going to compete too? Mais c'est merveilleux!" [But that is wonderfull] Shouted the Frenchman trying to keep up.

_There, a taxi! If he could manage to shake of the frog before he got there he would be saved._

"Hon Hon Hon mon cher [ _my dear]_ why are we in such a hurry?"

 _Just Keep ignoring him and walk faster_ Arthur reminded himself as he started to jog to the taxi.

"Running now Arthur? So eager to get away from me? I'm almost hurt." Said the Frenchman following him in a light jog. _Damn those long legs of him!_

 _OK, keep calm Arthur 3... 2... 1..._ and the Brit started sprinting away from the surprised Blonde. Finally arriving to the taxi and getting inside he let out a relieved sigh. He managed to escape that French bastard. He closed his eyes for a moment bathing in his small victory when a voice next to him said "To ze olympic village please. Yes him too"

"NOOOOoooo" Arthur groaned

"Nice to see you again too mon cher!" Francis laughed

"Francis for fucks sake why do you keep doing this?"

"For as long as you keep up this cute grumpy act of course." The Frenchman replied with a smirk

"Grumpy me? Now Why Would That Be?" Arthur asked sarcastically

"I honestly do not know Arthur? But maybe it iz because of zat stick up your butt" The Frenchman chuckled at the different shades of red the Brits face went.

"N-Now l-listen here you stupid Frog!" The Englishman sputtered

"Oh mais mon cher I would gladly help you get rid of it" France said with a wink

"Why don't you just piss off! I just wanted some peace and quiet during my stay is that too much to ask for" Arthur snapped.

Francis seeing that he might have gone to far again regretted his comment. Honestly he liked the grumpy Brit, actually "Like" wasn't even strong enough to fit what he felt for Arthur any more.

He admitted it to himself about 3 years ago during a tournament's final against Arthur. The joy he felt while playing against the Brit every time, wanting to play against him forever. They are so evenly matched in this sport it's unbelievable. If the Brit loses he would get a "Well done Frog" and a well meant clasp on his back and if the Brit won he would have that cute little smile on his face and that twinkle in his emerald eyes. And he was thinking about how adorable Arthur was with that little smirk on his face and before he knew it a vicious attack on Arthur's part made him lose.

And you know what? He wasn't even mad because he got to see this side of Arthur that the Brit rarely showed around him, so joyful and happy with himself for winning. He was completely and hopelessly in love. And then during the after party he made the mistake of suggesting the Englishman sleep with him as a comfort prize. Luckily for him they both where a bit drunk and the Brit never mentioned it again, likely having forgotten about it. He wasn't even sure if the Brit actually swung that way. So Francis decided that he wanted to get closer to him, to get to know him better. They already shared a hobby how hard could it be?

Way harder than expected apparently, all his teasing and flirting just seemed to have an opposite effect, scratch that everything he did just seemed to annoy the Brit even more. He should probably step his game up and make his intentions clear. Francis looked up from his internal musing after realising he hadn't said anything in a while, took a deep breath and turned to the Brit.

"Arthur, mon ami, I have realised that I have been a bit of a "jerk"." At this the Brit scoffed "But let me make it up to you okay? Let's go get dinner later togezer just you and me, a toast to a good tournament. Qu'en pense-tu?" _[What do you think?]_

This took the Brit by surprise an he had to take a few seconds to reply. "although this apology is quite out of character for you..." At this Francis visibly perked up "And I appreciate it don't get me wrong. But I really want some peace and quiet before the tournament starts" Arthur was quite proud of his answer he could have just sneered an Insult but he decided to be mature about it, like a real gentleman.

Francis a bit disappointed let out a dramatic sigh. "Alright mon cher, but your refusal hurts me" Arthur rolled his eyes. He was about to reply that the Frenchman could literally get anyone else to go to dinner with him when the taxi stopped just outside of the Olympic village. They both split the taxi fair and stepped out.

"So this is it, see you later at the opening ceremony?" Arthur asked.

"Oui bien sûr, _[But of course]_ I wouldn't miss ze occasion to see pretty people in pretty costumes, Hon Hon Hon" _Like you,_ but that was left unsaid.

"Ugh...you perverted bastard. Anyway, if not it will be during the tournament probably. Don't lose too soon though Francis, I'm hoping to beat you in the final!" The Brit said confidence oozing from his voice.

Oh.. and there was that smirk again that Francis loved so much, the Brit could be tellement mignon sometimes. _[So cute]_

"I don't think so Arthur it will be a crushing defeat for you!" The Frenchman sneered

The Frenshman prepared to step away when he realised something.

"Euh... Arthur I actually have no idea where I need to be" Francis admitted sheepish.

"Me neither actually, I was actually hoping you'd know."

"I propose we take a walk in zis park until one of us meets an athlete from our country who will be able to tell us where to go?"

"Alright that's an idea" Arthur replied but not wanting to boost the Frenchman's ego too much he added "I'm impressed, you do know how to be smart sometimes."

"Hon Hon Hon mon cher that isn't the only thing impressive about me" The Frenchman smirked.

"Alright" Arthur conceded "I walked straight into that that one"

 

* * *

 

They walked a bit together, bickering as usual, but also talking about the possible competition and actually having a good time when Arthur saw a friend of his and asked for directions. Francis was disappointed, it happened too soon for his liking. He was quite enjoying this little walk with the Brit, it was pretty romantic.

"You're lucky Francis, apparently the British and French athletes share a building" Arthur grimaced starting to walk in the direction of their building.

"Oh... but that's wonderful Arthur! We could be neighbours." Francis said following the Brit. He actually was grateful that the management put them together that meant he might see Arthur at breakfast and sit with him.

"God, I hope not. I wouldn't be able to get any rest with all the people you'd take to your room." And was that a hint of jealousy Arthur detected in his own voice? _Get you're shit straight, Arthur!_ Because there was no way the Frenchman swung that way, he was a renowned ladies man even if he flirted a lot with Arthur. _But it meant nothing that's probably just the Frenchman's way of joking around and trying to get a rise out of me_. Arthur assured himself.

"Ah yes they provided us with 42 condoms per athlete. Wanna try them out with me, It would be such a waste otherwise?" The Frenchman leered taking a more direct approach.

Arthur blushed profusely _okay scratch that last though, apparently the Frenchman did swing that way._ "No thanks, you perverted Frog" he replied trying to school his face into a blank glare but not quite managing to, so instead he tried to keep busy by looking for a check-in of some sorts.

 _Interessant... he refused my advances which is triste [sad]... but NOT because he wasn't gay or at least bi, otherwise he would have told me so... Zat means I still have a chance!_ Francis thought with a dopey smile. He was startled out of his musing by the Brit shouting and making a scene at the check-in.

"HOW DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO ROOM WITH THAT SLIMY FROG!?!"

"Would you please calm down Mister Kirkland. Like I said before, the amount of British and French athletes are both uneven this means that there would be one of each country sleeping alone in one room" The check-in lady tried to explained before Arthur cut her of.

"Well why don't you both give us a room then? I have no problem with sleeping alone"

"That's the point sir, we have only one room left." At this Francis started laughing already having figured it out, Arthur glared at him

"And because you two are the last athletes to arrive you will have to room together. We asked both of your managers if this would be okay and they agreed. They said that you knew each other"

The woman stayed calm during the swearing that ensued. Francis admired her having to deal with annoying Brits all day, he would go crazy. He should also remind himself to buy a bouquet of flowers for his manager later.

 "Just because we know each other doesn't mean we're friends and that this won't end in murder" Arthur seethed.

"Aww.. mon cher that hurt, do you really think that badly of me?" Francis inquired.

"Why don't you just piss off and look for some slag to stay the night with while I sort this out" Arthur spat out and right as he said it he regretted his words.

"L-look Francis I-" But Francis was already outside having stormed of.

"Look lady it's okay we'll take the room. It will be alright for a few days I guess" and quickly ran after Francis to apologise.

 _Ah... young love,_ The check-in lady mentally sighed.

 


	2. "I actually don't think you're a man-whore" and problematic roommates

About an hour later Francis was sitting alone in the park where Arthur and him had walked mere minutes ago. He had felt so great and full of joy back then just talking, laughing and joking around with the Englishman. The stress of the championship so far away. Now an hour later he was wallowing in self pity because apparently only Francis felt that way. The Brit absolutely hated his guts, probably thinking he was some kind of cheap man-whore, and who could blame him? Francis' reputation preceded him. Yeah he had one-night stand's from time to time, to relieve stress mostly. But he was by far a Man-whore, he had a heart you know? And he fell in love too it's just that when he did he fell hard, too hard. And Francis didn't even need for his love to be reciprocated, being friends would have been good enough. But it shouldn't have been. Why couldn't Francis fall in love with someone else, a common girl perhaps? Francis knew why, that would be boring and so much unlike him. 

Just then he saw a figure running towards the bench he was sitting on. _Probablement un athlète jogging to prepare himself for the games._

No, it was Arthur Kirkland finally having found Francis again after searching for at least an hour (The Olympic village was huge what do you want?). He was so glad the Frenchman hadn't taken him up on his suggestion or done anything rash like gone drinking because that would have meant immediate disqualification and Arthur wouldn't have been able to deal with that. He liked their rivalry and he actually needed it to keep himself motivated. He loved to fence against Francis as they're both very skilled fencers, the joy and rush of adrenaline he feels while competing against the Frenchman is just like a really good orgasm. _Do not think about the frog and an orgasm in the same sentence, Arthur, for Christ's sake_. But it's not like he hates the frog. He's just irritating , very arrogant, way too handsome and he always manages to make the Brit feel things he doesn't want to. _Wait what?_ Okay so maybe he liked Francis a bit more than he let on. _  
_

He'll reflect on that last thought later as he finally stood in front of Francis who quite honestly looked... Not like shit because the Frenchman always looked beautiful to him _Wait what? again?_ but definitely less put together than an hour ago.

"What do you want Rosbif?" Francis uttered not looking at him but at his own feet.

_Ouch...Rosbif? Not the usual "mon cher" or "Mon Anglais" you really screwed up big time Arthur.  
_

"I want to apologise. I have been unnecessary mean and harsh to you and you don't deserve it, in fact you don't deserve any of the treatment I've given you so far. I've been an absolute Jerk to you and I'm sorry"

Now the Frenchman had started crying. _Say something nice now Arthur you can do it, put your pride aside  
_

"I actually don't think you're a man-whore who just sticks his dick into anything that moves" Francis flinches at that.  _Way to go Arthur. Try again._

"I actually admire you a great deal Francis, fencing would be so boring without you as my rival to beat the shit out of me once in awhile"

he laughed through his tears at that one. _Okay Arthur this is good right maybe one more compliment?_

"And I don't have a lot of friends so I might not show it but I do consider you a dear friend, and I_"

But he was cut of as Francis pulled him into a bone crushing hug. _Hmm... this is not so bad_ Arthur thought _He could get used to this. Wait what? Third time jfc..._

"Oh Arthur, Mon petit Anglais. I forgive you. It physically pains me to see you zis awkward, trying to be gentil pour une fois. _[nice for once]_ " Francis said snuggling into the Englishman's shoulder taking his full time to enjoy the moment. _Hmmm...and do I smell roses. Mon dieu qu'il sent bon! [By god does he smell good!]_

And as much as both of them wanted to continue the hug they both let go, thinking the other would be uncomfortable if it lasted longer.

It was Arthur who broke the silence first.

"So... I accepted the room assignment" Arthur looked guilty

"If you really don't want to Arthur you don't have to you know" Francis said

"Eh.. I'll survive." Arthur insisted "As long as you keep your frog paws to yourself at night" Arthur joked

"Awww but mon cher where is the fun in zat?" Francis laughed until Arthur's words hit him "Attends [ _wait]_ you said "at night" so zat means I can during the day? Arthur you little minx" Francis leered.

"S-Shut up Francis you know what I meant" Arthur sputtered _God what have I gotten myself into._ But he was glad he preferred this flirty/annoying Francis to the mopey Francis on the bench a minute ago.

"Let's just go to our room and prepare for the opening tonight okay?"

"D'accord [ _alright]_ Arthur" Francis agreed while heading in the direction of their building

Arthur suppressed the urge to take the Frenchman's hand during their walk back. _You are not a teenager Arthur!_ He really needed to get his feelings sorted out.

 

* * *

 

Arriving into their room they were a bit surprised. They heard horror stories from the Australian athletes so they were both prepared for the worst. But it all looked okay. The room consisted of a hall with two couches, two beanbags and a little table. A small bathroom which Arthur is grateful for as he wouldn't be able to survive a communal bathroom, all those French Frogs in the morning he shudders at the thought. A small unequipped kitchen, but that was to be expected. Although Francis was really disappointed that there wasn't at least a mini-fridge. "What if I wanted to drink wine Arthur? I would have to drink ze whole bottle as zere is no way to conserve it. No I'm not going to let a bottle of wine go to waste, ça ne se fait tout simplement pas [ _It is simply not done]_ " The Frenchman could be so over-dramatic and bloody FRENCH sometimes. In the end they agreed that if there ever was a bottle of wine open in the room they would finish it together.

And then there was the Bedroom, where they would be sleeping together. _Not that way together get your mind out of the gutter Arthur!_ Those twin beds did seem awfully thin, but Arthur would manage. It reminded him of his dorm, except that his dorm had a bit more furnishing than just a bed and a small night stand. Then he suddenly had a thought and started laughing really hard. Francis looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Arthur are you okay?..." Francis asked concerned

"Francis... oh god I just thought of something." And started laughing harder with tears in his eyes

Although Francis was really enjoying his little Anglais laughing like this, he really wanted to know why.

"Okay so get this Francis" and he had to stop for a bit because he was laughing too hard. "Ok... I'm good. Okay so these beds are probably a regular size which is 6.6 feet."

"Mon cher you Brits and the Americans are the only ones still using that outdated unit system."

Arthur glared because he was cut of.

"Oké, oké, je me tais." [ _okay okay i'll shut up_ ]

"Alright so they're about 2 meters" And he started laughing again. "Do you know how many Athletes will have cold feet because they're taller than 2 meters"

Francis laughed while shaking his head, yeah it was pretty funny.

"Arthur, mon cher you are a sadist. But I do zink most of those Athletes will be sleeping somewhere else though"

"Awww, Francis you ruined it" Arthur pouted

_Pouting Arthur is so cute, I just wanna hug him and kiss him and STOP Francis he's going to kill you! DO NOT!_

"So... I propose we get dressed and all, to meet up with our country's athletes for the parade of nations" Arthur said after Francis hadn't said anything for a while.

"Oui, you are right. I will take ze bathroom and you can dress here." Francis awkwardly said looking for his clothes.

"Wow.. Francis you'd think a pervert like you would jump at the chance to see me undress." Arthur quipped

"Contrary to popular believe I do respect my partners and ask for consent first." Francis said. "On ze other hand are you offering to give me a show?" He leered.

"N-no bloody frog" Arthur stammered face getting red "I'm taking the bathroom" and he picked up his clothing and locked the door.

 _Tellement mignon!_ Francis though with a sigh

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later Francis was admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing tight white pants, that made his ass look magnifique [even if he said so himself.], a white polo shirt with a little French flag on the side and a marine blue minimalistic trench with white stripes on the side, that served as a jacket. Lacoste did a fine job on these clothes he thought to himself just as Arthur came out of the bathroom. Francis could not help but stare.

"There was no mirror in the bathroom so... How do I look?" Arthur asked self-conscious.

Arthur was wearing a pale blue shirt underneath a navy blue jacket with 3 lions sewn on it's back. But most important of all he was wearing skimpy white shorts that showed of his pale but athletic legs very nicely. Francis would like to personally thank the designer of the British uniform this year.

"You look... _Sexy, hot, alluring, delicieux_... good" Francis said

"Alright "good" is good enough I guess you look nice too Francis. I do wish we could have gotten long trousers too though. But oh well I guess Stella McCartney did a fine job in the end" Arthur said not noticing Francis checking out his legs

"Non ze shorts are fine Arthur, I will probably be too hot in these" He made a gesture towards his own trousers and made sure to show of his long legs and his ass to the Englishman.

Arthur stared and looked away quickly blushing profusely. _Damn Francis and his long legs, and what a nice arse! It's not the time to get a boner right now Arthur. Not in those shorts_ _. Come on pull yourself together._

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go downstairs it's time to prepare." Arthur said recomposing himself.

They arrived downstairs to two groups both wearing their countries respective uniforms. Keeping their distance from each other. The occasional insult could be heard in both languages. Some of them, mostly people from the same discipline, who knew each other chatted. But it was still mostly each country's athletes mingling with themselves.

"Be sure to come back late frog so I don't have to endure your presence all evening." Arthur sneered wanting to keep up appearances.

"Hon Hon Hon mon cher I would be hurt if you weren't so cute trying to be all cool in front of your friends" Francis cooed.

"Sod of! Frog!" Arthur grumbled red faced as he walked away to talk with some friends.


	3. A toast to "wonderful" friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is the part with the French... Sorryyyy. (Haaahahaha no i'm not I had a lot of fun writing this)

Right after he left some of the French team surrounded Francis.

"Eh bien Francis qu'est ce que j'ai entendu dire? Il t'on mis dans la même chambre qu’un rosbif?"

[ _Ah... Francis a little birdie told me they put you in the same room as a "roast beef": French insult for the British]_ One of them said with a grin _.  
_

"Ouais mais ça-va encore tu sais? Je l'aime bien moi, Arthur, c'est mon rivale d’escrime donc on se connaît"

 _[Yeah but it's alright you know_? _I like Arthur he's my fencing rival so we know each other_ ]

"Si tu le dis. Moi j'ai entendu d'autres histoires mon ami"

[ _If you say so. I heard other stories my friend]_ And his friends started giggling.

"Ah bon? genre quoi? Qu'on se déteste?"

[Really? Like what? That we hate eachother?] francis furrowed his brows as his friend laughed harder.

"Non mec, loin de là, on dit que monsieur sourcils c'est ton plan cul."

 _[No dude, far from that, they say that mister eyebrows is your fuck buddy_ ] If Francis had been drinking water right now he would have spat it out from shock.

"MON QUOI? Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi? Même si je veux coucher avec lui je ne peux pas, Il me vois à peine comme un ami."

[ _My what? Are you kidding me? Even if I want to sleep with him I can't, he barely even sees me as a friend_ ] Francis had a sullen expression on his face while his friends all stared at him.

"Bin oui on se foutait de ta geule pour te taquiner un peu, mais tu veux vraiment coucher avec lui, meeeeerdeeee."

 _[Well yeah, we were joking to tease you a bit, but you really want to sleep with him, Shiiiiiit]_ One of his friends said.

"Mais honnêtement maintenant que tu le dit c'est logique. Il y a tellement de tension sexuelle entre toi et ton "Némésis" après un duel... ça m’étonne que tu ne l' as pas encore sauté dessus."

[ _But honestly now that I think about it, It's logical. There is this sexual tension between you and your "nemesis" after a duel... it surprises me that you haven't jumped him yet.]_ Another friend said.

"Malheureusement ce n'est pas si facile puisque j'ai développé des sentiments pour lui. On fait tout les deux de l’escrime mais quoi caractère on est tellement différent et quand même il est un peu comme le ying a mon yang. En plus derrière sa personnalité ronchonne c'est un vrai gentleman"

 _[Sadly it's not that easy as I've developed feelings for him. We both fence but character wise we're so different but he still feels a bit like the yin to my yang. Also if you look past his grumpy personality he's a real gentleman.]_ Francis said with a sad dreamy sigh.

"HooHoooo Francis mec on dirait que t'es un fille de 15 ans. De plus je crois qu'on est tous d'accord que ton petit Anglais partage tes sentiments"

 _[Francis dude you're almost like a 15 year old girl. And I think we all_ agree _here that your little Englishman shares your feelings._ ] One of them assured him, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Bon vous avez peut être raison, je vais arrêter de douter de moi même. Il faut juste encore que je trouve une bonne manière de le séduire"

_[Alright you guys are probably right, I will stop doubting myself. I just need to find a good way to seduce him]_

"T'es un pro Francis, avec ton charme ça devrait aller, c'est sur! Allez il faut qu'on y aille, c'est a notre tour on est 77ème position. Les British, eux ils sont 82ème il peuvent rester encore un peu les chançards."

 _[You're a pro Francis, with your charm you should surely be alright! Come on we need to go, It's our turn we're in 77th position. The British are in 82th position they can still stay here for a bit the lucky bastards._ ]

And they started walking towards the buses who would take them to the Maracanã stadium.

 _Hon Hon Hon zey are right I need to be more confident, watch out Arthur you'll soon be mine._ Thought Francis while taking a last glance towards the Englishman who was chatting with some friends of his.

 

* * *

 

As the French rode away Arthur was happily chatting with some friends of his about the games and their disciplines. They were in the 82th position so they still had about 20 minutes before they had to leave. Suddenly one of his friends changed the topic of conversation.

"Say Arthur I've heard they put you in the same room as your favourite fencing buddy" All of his friends started grinning.

"God don't remind me I was just having a good time" Arthur grumbled

"Awww... Arthur don't pretend you don't like him."

"Yeah we've all seen you looking."

"Euh.. No you guys are wrong. " He said not meeting the others gazes.

"Don't worry Arthur we understand, have you seen that guy? I mean I'm not gay but man if he offered I would gladly let him go down on me" Everyone agreed.

"We'll yeah he's a fine young man, but we are just friends" Arthur said while trying to get the very appealing image of Francis on his knees out of his mind.

"Yeah right...So you haven't done the horizontal salsa with him yet? Shame really I would have loved to know if he was as agile in bed as he is at fencing" A gymnast next to him asked with a dreamy look into her eyes.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. What makes you perverts even think I'm remotely interested in him?" Arthur scoffed

"Three words: Unresolved sexual tension... You would have to be blind not to notice it. I mean it's like you want to screw each other right on the piste after each duel. And I would know, I was there" Another fencer said

"I do not even know what you are talking about." Arthur huffed feeling betrayed by his college, while again trying to get the images out of his head.

"Arthur stop being so daft. You want to bone him admit it."

"SO WHAT IF I DID? Like you said he's bloody gorgeous.." Arthur couldn't even finish the rest of his protest because the guy interrupted him with a shout.

"Heck yeah, guys you all owe me a fiver" Arthur just looked confused while the others groaned

"Have you been betting on me?" Arthur asked processing what he has just heard.

"Aww... Arthur it's just a bit of fun don't pull your knickers in a twist" a guy to his left said.

"Yeah we have a bet on all sorts of stuff but it's okay lad, nothing to worry about" a Scottish swimmer said.

"No it's not okay, you guys are literally betting on my love life!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oooh he said the L-word..." gushed one of the track runners

"Are you in love with Bonnefoy, Arthur?" Another Athlete dared to ask.

"No I'm bloody not" he snapped red-faced.

"Hmm... I don't think we believe you. But oh well I pity the Frenchman then" Another gymnast said

"And why in god's name would you pity the frog?" Arthur asked annoyed

"As he is madly in love with you. And before you "why?", it's because it's bloody obvious." the same gymnast said.

"In the way he acts around you, Always trying to get your attention by flirting and teasing you." The fencer added

"Don't forget the way he looks at you, like the bloody sun shines out of yer arse. I bet you didn't even notice him looking at you while he left for the parade" The swimmer said

"Maybe the fencing is a weird sort of mating dance for him." one of the gymnast girls said while giggling

The entire time they were talking amongst themselves Arthur stood there gobsmacked.

"It does surprise me that he hasn't made a move yet though him being French and all, you know with their country d'amour and all that nonsense" the other gymnast said

"He did though." Arthur whispered hiding his face in his hands "He invited me for a toast to a good competition. And he also asked if I wanted to try out the 42 condoms together as it would be a waste otherwise"

The others laughed gleefully at this while exchanging some money again.

"And what did you say?" one of the gymnasts asked him.

"I politely refused the dinner as I wanted some alone time tonight but that was before I knew we would be roommates. And I called him a perverted frog for his condom pick up line." Arthur grumbled still hiding his face.

"To be honest Arthur I really think you two could hit it off as a couple." The fencer said with a serious expression "Maybe you should rethink his offer? It would definitely help for the tension remember? " He then added with a smirk ruining it.

"I'm just going to ignore you all, Francis is just a natural flirty guy nothing more. Now is not really the time for all these rumours anyway, I have to stay focused and I do not need more things to worry about. Also would you mind keeping this stuff down? I don't want my manager or the press getting wind of this."

"Alright, will do. Although I should warn you your manager is in on the betting pools so... That's not our doing." The swimmer said sheepishly.

"Argh... Screw me!!!" Arthur shouted to no one in particular.

"Just ask your Frenchman, Arthur" One of the smart arses said, the whole group howling with laughter again.

Luckily for them it was time to leave or Arthur would have to be sent home for murder.


	4. DID YOU SHAG YOUR FANCY FROG!?! aka Arthur's friends are still jerks but Francis is gratefull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright what's discussed here are some sports to keep in shape for fencing... not actual fencing because apparently Fencing isn't the best training for Fencing??? (Weiiird I know hahahaha) They proposed cross training which is a combination of sports: Swimming (but not in season), cardio (for endurance) , Running or jogging (but watch out for the ankles and knees) , weight lifting (But not too much) and luckily for me Yoga (it's really good for the flexibility and it's also a lot sexier ;))

The parade went wonderful, all the people, the lights and colours, the fireworks. It was great. But after 4 hours of watching on the sidelines Arthur was really tired. So he decided not to go party with the rest of the English athletes and instead get an early rest. Not that he had a lot to do tomorrow, 2 hours of cross training and another 2 hours of yoga in the morning and then he would be free to do whatever he wanted. He still didn't know what he's going to fill the rest of his time with but he'll figure something out. He started walking back to the bus-stop while pondering. He could stay in his hotel room with a good book? No wait... That was out Francis would be there and it would no doubt be awkward for Arthur. Even if it turned out that the Francis was just teasing him and being friendly, what Arthur still thought of as the most likely possibility. After all why would the Frenchman be interested in him. He is quite grumpy and unpleasant most of the time. And he isn't ugly per say, he's actually pretty average looking even with his huge eyebrows which he is still insecure about but compared to Francis he is nothing. And just as he was thinking about how the Frenchman would be better of with some pretty model, an arm snaked around his shoulders.

"What the hell???" Arthur squeaked and jumped. Facing the person who clearly had never heard of personal space whatsoever.

It was Francis, of course it was... How else would Arthur's day be able to get any worse.

Francis was clutching his stomach, laughing at the Brits surprised reaction.

Not liking being laughed at Arthur glared at the Frenchman "Bloody hell Francis haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Arthur snapped "Good thing I'm really tired or I would have smacked you over your head for surprising me like that."

"Hon Hon Hon M-mon lapin y-your reaction was so funny and so cute too!" Seeing the Englishman raising his fist he took a step backwards and quickly added "Ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît [ _Don't hit me please]_ you just looked as if you were trying to stare the ground to death" And because Francis wanted his friend to open up a bit more he gave him a reassuring smile "What were you even thinking about so hard?"

 _No way I'm telling him what I was thinking about_ Arthur thought to himself. "I was thinking about my training schedule tomorrow, and if I'll be prepared enough for the tournament." Arthur answered 

"What does your schedule tomorrow consist of? My coach always leaves my training mostly to me."

"You know the usual cross training two hours of cardio and then two hours of yoga."

"Mon pauvre petit lapin [ _My poor little bunny]_ is your training not hard enough for your taste?"

"No, no, it's alright, I just really don't like yoga. I prefer jogging but my coach suggested I should spare my knees a bit more." Arthur said. Well it isn't exactly a lie... He's not bad at yoga he just doesn't really like it and his coach will only allow a morning jog.

"Vous savez quoi Arthur? [ _you know what Arthur_ ] I have a wonderful idea" Francis said with a smirk.

Arthur grimaced, nothing good could come out of the Frenchman's mouth right now. "And what may that be?" he inquired reluctantly.

"We could train togezer, that way you will be certain that you are prepared for the competition and the yoga will be fun." Francis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Francis mentally cheered. _Just the thought of aiding the Brit to bend over, delicieux, you are a genius Francis!_

"Absolutely not Frog!" Arthur harshly replied

"Why not Arthur? Give me one good reason?" Francis insisted.

"Well... uhm..." The Brit began before being rudely interrupted

"Okay that took too long. It's settled we shall train together." Francis said satisfied.

"I haven't agreed to this, there is no-" but a finger on his lips shushed him.

"Shuuut Arthur mon cher, you are too tired to come up with a good reason not to et honnêtement _[And honestly]_ I'm tired too. Let's just agree and leave it at that. And oh look the bus has arrived" Francis said while removing his finger from the Brits lips (his sinfully soft and rosy lips) and entering the bus. 

Arthur just stood there for about a minute processing what just happened. _I should have bitten off his bloody finger!_ He thought angrily. But his perverted mind took over and images of him licking and sucking the finger appeared before his eyes. _For fucks sake Arthur get your shit together! You do NOT like the Frog. Get your mind out of the gutter._

Arthur shook away from his thoughts and stepped on the bus. The space next to Frenchman was free and Francis tapped on the chair as an invite to get him to sit down. But Arthur didn't want to give him any more satisfaction and stubbornly chooses the seat in front of the frog.

Francis thought the whole thing was hilarious. The Brit was sooo cute when he wanted to, acting all tough like that. while he was tired he still couldn't pass up a last chance of flirting with the Brit for today. Slowly he moved towards the Brits ear "You know Arthur the seat next to me wasn't the only offer. My lap is also available" Francis purred and watched with satisfaction as Arthur blushed a beautiful shade of pink, this was just too easy.

Arthur turned to look at him clearly angry "Shut your slimy frog mouth you perverted bastard" he snapped and turned around.

Francis wanted to reply something even more lecherous but the Brit stood up and descended from the bus, they had arrived back at the hotel. The elevator ride happened in silence, the Brit ignoring Francis and his attempts at conversation. _Bravo Francis you went too far again._ They arrived in their room and Arthur quickly shut himself of in the bathroom, probably preparing for sleep. While Francis wasn't that tired he decided to have an early rest too. Normally he'd sleep naked but he already angered the Englishman so he thought it would be better to just sleep in his underwear. 

Arthur came out of the bathroom glancing over at Francis, gulped and stared. The Frenchman stood there almost gloriously naked except for his French flag themed briefs. Okay, so that was one thing he was sure of now. No matter how much he could deny it, Francis was gorgeous and he was maybe slightly attracted to the Frenchman. 

Quickly needing something to say before the Frenchman caught him checking him out, Arthur scoffed "The French flag really? How patriotic. And I thought the yanks were bad."

"Hmmm... Arthur maybe you are right. I'd better take them of, it is more comfortable to sleep without them anyway." Francis said nonchalantly 

"NO STOP, this is fine" He huffed and quickly climbed in bed facing away from the Frenchman.

Francis who was now also laying in bed couldn't suppress the need to tease him one last time. "You know Arthur these beds are awfully thin. We could push them together and cuddle to be more comfortable." 

"No... and don't you dare touch me during the night or you'll wake up with your sabre up your arse" Arthur growled

"Oooh so kinky, I love it" 

Arthur could feel the Frenchman smirk.

"Shut up and sleep Frog for fucks sake" 

Francis couldn't see his face but he could see the top of his ears turning red so that was good enough. 

"Alright mon cher fais de beaux rêves"  _[Sweet dreams]_

"You too" Arthur said quietly

And both fell asleep dreaming of each other.

 

* * *

 

The next day at Arthur woke up at 7am. Silencing his alarm quickly, he looked up to the other side of the room to see if his "roommate" was awake. The Frenchman moved a bit around in his bed and Arthur's breath hitched as the duvet fell down to his hip bones exposing his muscled back in the morning light. If Arthur hadn't known he was gay, he sure would have now. Francis was truly beautiful, downright angelic, his blond hair like a halo around his head. The only thing that wasn't quite right was the small trickle of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. He would have used it against him if it wasn't so incredibly endearing. Realising he had been staring at his adversary for quite a long time, he felt himself redden and quickly looked away.  _Get you shit together Arthur for fucks sake!_ He prepared himself in silence as to not wake the Frenchman and went to the first floor where the dining hall was supposed to be located.

He had to eat quickly for his plan to work. this plan being; escaping the Frenchman so they wouldn't have to train together and that way avoid possible awkward situations. It was a wonderful plan to be quite honest, Arthur was proud of himself. He looked around and spotted some of his teammates. After having discovered how treacherous they were he didn't really want to sit besides them. He would probably have to evade lots of questions about Francis, the one person he decided to avoid this morning. But if he didn't sit next to them he would have to sit next to the French team members and that's something he wasn't willing to do. So he decided to play it safe for now and walk straight to the buffet. Finally coming to a halt when one of his "supposed mates" shouted.  


"HEY ARTHUR? DID YOU SHAG YOUR FANCY FROG!?!"

_Why? Why did this have to happen to me?_ Arthur thought as he blushed crimson and decided to just ignore them and choose what to eat.

"ARTHUR LAD WE ASKED YE A QUESTION! DID YOU? OR DID YOU NOT MAKE SWEET SWEET LOVE TO YOUR FAVOURITE  "ENEMY"!?!" A Scottish dude asked with his fingers raised as quotation marks.

_Oh god why??? Why???? Why me???_ As he turned around and noticed that even some of the French team were now watching him as well.

"No I did not sleep with Francis" he uttered while glaring at pretty much all of them. Disappointed sighs and moans rose from everyone around him.

"Why do you all want me to sleep with that slimy frog so bad?" Arthur asked 

"Parce que _[because]_ Francis obviously only has eyes for you rosbif" One of the French gymnasts said while the other French athletes nodded.

"Never thought I'd say it but I agree with the French. I tried asking him out yesterday and he completely ignored me for you, the bastard" one of the divers said.

"Maybe it's not because of me but because you're just not his type?" Arthur asked ignoring the slight jealousy he felt inside of his gut.

Then a Judoka spoke up "Have you seen Tom Daley? Who'd pass up on that?" the diver named Tom blushed at the comment but the Judoka continued "But I guess you're right Arthur, his type are blondes with green eyes, a short temper, a proficiency for fencing and massive eyebrows." 

that last one got him a glare from Arthur. 

"You know I really don't have time for this." he muttered angrily, walking to the buffet, taking a croissant and eating it on his way out of the dining hall.

_God I almost lost all the time I won this morning. I really hope Francis is still asleep._ With that he walked off in search of the gym where he was supposed to start with 2 hours of cardio.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, 8am, Francis' alarm goes of. Slamming the button he stretches and wonders if it would be okay to say "Good morning mon amour" as if they were married. Sniggering at Arthur's possible reaction he straightens up when he notices that the Englishman's bed is empty. Quickly knocking at the bathroom door confirms his suspicion that the Brit left already. Possibly to escape their training session together. Francis sighed and closed his eyes berating himself for thinking it would be this easy to get closer to the grumpy Brit, he should have known better. Then an idea shot through Francis's head; Maybe he was still eating breakfast in the dining hall. Quickly dressing himself he ran to the elevator cursing at it's slowness. He arrived downstairs to the French and English team eating separately but sadly no Arthur. Some athletes in the same sport division of both team bravely mixed and talked together, not caring about the slight language barrier and tension between the two countries. A lot of the athletes looked up and grinned when they saw him entering, which didn't surprise him except that some of the Englishmen were smirking at him as well. Did they also know about Francis' feelings? He hoped not that would be terribly awkward. He decided to pass by one of the British athletes he'd seen with Arthur before to see if they'd seen this morning.

"Bonjour, you probably don't know me I'm Fran-..."

"Francis Bonnefoy, yeah we know you. You are the one who wants to get into Arthur's knickers" one of the Englishmen interrupted.

Gobsmacked Francis didn't quite know what to respond. _Merde they know too? This is really embarrassing...._

"Aww don't look so surprised mate, we all know you fancy our resident grump. Even better, we're all rooting for you!"

"R-rooting... For me?" Francis asked unsure.

"Yeah mate, Arthur is always so stressed out and prickly. He really needs something else than that stick up his arse if you get what I mean." the same athlete said with a wink.

Now Francis wasn't a blushing virgin but he did turn red at that comment. _And Arthur has the audacity to imply that I'm a pervert??? His friends are 10 times worse._ It's then that Francis remembered the reason he started talking to these frankly not at all romantic Englishmen.

"Uhm... Eh bien merci? Je pense? _[Thanks... I guess?]_ But I actually wanted to ask you if you have seen Arthur? We were supposed to go cross training together."

"Training together, what a great seduction tactic, lot's of touching grunting and moaning." One of the English gymnasts said with a dreamy look in her eye. Francis actually hadn't thought that far, no wait he did but for once he really just wanted to get closer to Arthur.

"I guess that's why he ate so fast this morning. He was probably afraid to get into an awkward situation with you."

"So that means you have seen him?" Francis asked

"Well yeah you missed him by about half an hour. He's probably at the gym. He just didn't wait for you the sneaky bastard"

"Is it even worth it to go after him? He would probably run away if I did." Francis asked sadly.

"Francis mate... even if he pretends that he doesn't like spending time with you he always looks more lively when or after he did. Not to mention that the reason he is so good at fencing is because you keep him motivated, even if it's in a way that makes him want to stab you with his sabre. so go seduce his pants of literally or not. He's probably wondering where his favourite nemesis is to annoy him"

"Oui... But...-" Francis began.

"Nothing "wee butt" Francis, you are a bloody catch alright? Arthur is just playing hard to get, he's waiting for you to sweep him of his bloody feet. Even if he is still in denial"

"We are all rooting for you alright? You are French for fucks sake, This is not like with war, when it's about "amour" you guys aren't cowards" He got an eye roll from all the French athletes who were secretly listening but the Englishman didn't stop "the country of love did not get his name from miserable and pining Frenchmen! So go spend some time with him, make him fall in love with you if he isn't already. We believe in you"

The whole team roared at that and cheered him on. Francis couldn't keep his grin to himself at how cheesy and sappy this motivational speech was, but he sure felt ready to do anything possible to make his petit Anglais his.

"You are right, merci beaucoup" And with a wave to the French team who he didn't even get to greet properly and without having eaten Francis left in search of Arthur.


	5. Be the seaweed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even kidding when I say that I looked up cheap yoga porn plots for this chapter... Hahahaha. They weren't very informative on yoga... So I decided that looking up real yoga was better. 
> 
> So I'd like to think that Arthur is not new to yoga but always followed the exercises and meditation he instructed himself... MY POINT BEING Arthur has been doing it wrong alright?
> 
> while Francis is more experienced and does shit like this vertical candle stuff... 
> 
> You know what I'll put pictures in the fic so you'll see what I looked up and made reference to as I'm not good with describing stuff... OH BTW for those reading on some fanfiction phone application like I do... you won't be able to see the pics... you'll need to go look up the fic online to see it :/ Allez you don't need to it just makes more sense you know?

When Arthur arrived he first went to the locker room to change. He put on some cuffed black yoga pants and a white sleeveless T-shirt, it would have to do. This morning he had decided to start with the yoga in case Francis caught up with him, so that if he ever did he wouldn't have to do the yoga with him any more and get into any embarrassing situations. Yeah the cardio could be embarrassing too but at least Arthur knew what to do and he wouldn't have to suffer trough Francis's unnecessary touching. As he didn't do this often he always used the same yoga worksheet for beginners, the one with the least degrading positions of course. Arthur sighed to himself and looked around the spacious room.

The gym was not very crowded today, but that might have been because a lot of the Athletes will only be here in Rio for their turn to compete, so they are not here yet. There where a few muscled guys on the machines and about 2 other people on the gym maths stretching. He put his yoga mat down a bit farther from them and sat down to check his worksheet.

 

 

Because the names of the positions weren't written down he could almost pretend he was stretching too. He stared at the first position and tried to imitate it as best as he could. He held that position for about 10 seconds and put his foot back down. He stared at the second position, which looked even more ridiculous than the first and started counting to ten again. He let everything go again took a deep breath and stared at the third and fourth number.

He groaned internally. _Of course the French bastard loves this stuff it looks so silly and dramatic. I feel so much like seaweed._ He could already picture Francis saying something like: _"breath in Breath out... See le seaweed, feel le seaweed, BE le seaweed!!!."_ He had to stop and pretend to tie his shoelaces or the others would see him trying to hold back his laughter. He probably looked as if he was choking on something. _Oh god get it together Arthur It's funny but not that funny you're just tired or something._

He shook his head and looked at the next exercise, the sixth one. _this looks easy enough._ He breathed in and out, counted to ten and let his arms fall down again.  _Wasn't yoga supposed to be relaxing? This is just ridiculous... How will putting my limbs into a human knot help me relax and become better at fencing?_ He calmed down again did 2 more exercises, looked at exercise 9, 10 and 11 and then started giggling again. Which was no problem as the other two athletes had left him alone on the mats and the people on the workout machines at the other side of the room where to far away to see him make a fool of himself. He however didn't notice a certain Frenchman arriving and standing at the side of the room observing him with a gleeful grin on his face.

Arthur calmed down a bit still smiling to himself and raised his arms like the girl in position 9 seemed to do. Now Arthur has a bad habit of talking to himself when he knows he's alone. "Come on Arthur keep it together." He went from position 9 to position 10 and made the mistake to think back of his earlier seaweed thought. And had to hold himself in not to start laughing again. "See le seaweed, feel le seaweed, BE le seaweed!." Too late Arthur fell too the ground laughing gleefully to himself, tears in his eyes and Red in the face. He couldn't keep it in any more. Yoga was just too funny for him, he couldn't take it serious. "Bloody seaweed" He giggled once more to himself laying on the ground.

He put his hands over his eyes to wipe away the tears and lay still once more slowly breathing to himself. He was actually feeling quite relaxed to be honest. That was until he felt a presence standing over him. _Please no...  
_

"Enjoying yourself ma petite algue _?" _[My little seaweed]__

 

* * *

 

Francis was already dressed in white yoga pants, a white V-neck and he also put his hair up in a man-bun, The perfect fashionable attire for yoga. He was a bit surprised when he entered the gym, there weren't a lot of people in today apparently. But that was good, that meant he could find Arthur faster. He looked around for a bit and there he spotted his favourite Englishman, on the yoga mats, looking at some sort of worksheet. Arthur was dressed in some nice yoga pants and a very tight white tank top, he looked really nice actually compared to how he dresses in casual clothes. Francis felt disappointed that he wasn't sweating a bit more though, it would have made that shirt stick very nicely to those nice pecks Francis knows he has.

He shook himself out of his peck-related thoughts and instead thought back to what that English athlete had told him earlier. _"Go spend time with him, make him fall in love with you". Well that's good and well mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire! [But It's easier said than done]._ He decided to stand on the side and watch Arthur for a bit, who seemed to be giggling to himself. _So cute!_ He didn't know Arthur spoke to himself when he thought he was alone, It was a bit silly but Francis found that endearing. _See, Francis you spent a little time "with"_ _him and you're already learning new things about him.  
_

Now you see Francis was quite the expert in yoga. He started practising after a fencing colleague told him that if he wanted a better experience in bed he should try yoga or find a partner who did yoga. He didn't expect it to become this serious. Francis used to do ballet and gymnastics as a child which meant he could skip a few levels and directly go to level 4 with the more advanced asanas (yoga poses) for intermediate yogi. Although he himself wasn't a yogi, (He didn't have time with his fencing schedule) he wasn't really into the yoga philosophy. So then he continued going up levels and then after two years he finally reached level 6, the highest level. The poses he could do now where absolutely spectacular. Which meant that he had enough experience to tutor the Englishmen in the fine art of yoga. _Maybe I will even show Arthur how flexible I can be in bed now, HonHonHon._

He saw Arthur get ready for what seemed to be an interesting variation of the Ardha-Chandrasana which then went over to a passable rendition of the Ustrasana. And Francis breath hitched, Arthur's shirt had gone up a bit to reveal a sliver of milk-white skin. Francis couldn't tear his eyes away. _Mon Dieu how would that smooth skin feel under my fingers, or even better under my tongue?_ But those dreams of smooth skin marked with tender kisses were rudely interrupted by the subject of that dream turning red in the face seemingly trying to hold in laughter.

Suddenly Arthur said something about seaweed? What? _Oh... Alright because the pose looks like... Mon Dieu Arthur mon cher I didn't know you could be so immature sometimes, Why am I so smitten with you?._ Francis closed his eyes shaking his head in a mock-condescending way thinking about how he'll get to tease the Englishman about this later when a sudden thought hit him: Arthur had been saying that with a French accent. Was Arthur actually mocking him and his hobby? While one part of Francis cheered that the Englishman thought of him even without him being present another part felt slightly offended and wanted to show Arthur how hard yoga could really be. _Silly petit Anglais je vais te montrer. [I will show you]._

Deciding to let his presence be known Francis stepped onto the mat next to the still giggling Englishman. Oh he was going to cherish this moment, and with a gleeful grin he taunted.

"Enjoying yourself ma petite algue _?"_

 

* * *

 

"W-What the bloody hell are you d-doing here Frog" Arthur spluttered looking up at Francis who was now standing over him.

"We agreed that we were going to train togezer did we not?" Francis said smiling down at his petit Anglais.

"We did no such thing!" Arthur crossed his arms "It was you who decided you wanted to come ruin my training"

Arthur was glaring from his position on the ground and with his arms crossed liked that there was just no way Francis could take him seriously.

"Aww mon cher that's not true and you know it, and even if it was after seeing your "attempt" at yoga I feel it's my duty to help you"

Arthur grimaced "J-just how much did you see?" _Fuck I hope he didn't see me giggling like a mad fool. that would be horrible. Wait... It's not like I'm trying to impress him... Why would I care about his opinion?_

"Well-" Francis began with an grin but was rudely interrupted by Arthur.

"You know what I don't really care, move so I can get up and leave me to the rest of my exercises"

"Awww mon cher I'm afraid I can not let you move and continue with zose horrible exercises." Francis said turning around for a bit to look at the worksheet

"Why not? And those exercises are perfectly fine. I looked them up myself" Arthur insisted.

"Hmmm oui the exercises are okay. But zey are not good enough to give you ZE true yoga experience mon Anglais" Francis responded as if it was he just said made perfect sense... Honestly It did not. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow "What may be considered a good exercise for "Ze true Yoga experience" then?" Arthur rolled his eyes while mocking his accent.

Francis actually had the audacity to laugh "Hon Hon mon cher your previous attempt at my accent was better"

The blonde on the ground blushed crimson. _crap so he had heard that... Shite Arthur be prepared to endure endless teasing._

"Don't worry mon cher you were adorable" Francis teased.

"Adorable! I'll have you known that it's not as easy as it looks. I'd like to see you try!" Arthur huffed

"Bien sûr mon cher" Francis actually winked at him. _What the hell?_

And it was as if Francis had been waiting for Arthur to say something like that because suddenly Francis' hands where on either side of his body and his face was very close to Arthur's. One of his legs was leaning on his upper arms and his other leg was making him stay in balance. It would have looked very graceful and romantic to bystanders if there had been some.

~~(just pretend this girl is Francis with the man-bun standing like this over Arthur)~~

Francis looked down to the wide-eyed Brit beneath him and without sounding even in the slightest bit breathless said "The flying crow pose also known as Eka Pada Bakasana" 

Arthur was still speechless by the sudden closeness. _W-Whaaaat???_

He squeaked as Francis face suddenly came even closer. Taking advantage of his position Francis kissed Arthur on the nose. He would have loved to kiss Arthur on the lips but Francis found that stealing kisses like that was rude and it was against his personal values.  


"I quite like having you underneath me like this, Arthur" Francis purred standing back down and offering his hand to help the slightly breathless Brit back up. _  
_

As Arthur took the hand to stand up again he became aware of two things: one; Francis' hand was incredibly soft and warm and two: he was undeniably hard.

 _Shit can this day get any worse? Arthur come on do something so that he doesn't look down!_ because these pants were hardly going to be able to hide his hard-on. So Arthur did the next best thing that came to mind and slapped Francis hard in his smug frog face.

"HAVENT YOU FRENCH EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?!?" He shouted red in the face as he turned around quickly. He ran to the dressing room locked himself in and took a shower to deal with his problem.

 _Merde [shit]_ thought Francis as he lay there on the ground clutching his cheek _Why did you have to ruin it again Francis... Wait a second was he hard?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering I have no update deadline. It stresses me out and with school starting I can't stick to anything anyway... But I just update once I finish a chapter and those take a few days to figure out bc I need to look up a lot of stuff as I can't just invent things :p eh It shouldn't be more than once a month though so you guys will be fine I hope? comments are appreciated :3


	6. Sure this is not a date... Also Improvised fencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the olympics are over... and I lack a bit of inspiration... but I think I'm going to continue...?  
> Reviews help of course? Do you guys even like this? Am I doing alright or is it just like meh... ?

Arthur had taken a short shower just long enough to take care of his "little" problem. And he most certainly did not think about Francis doing yoga and how useful that flexibility could be in other situations; He just didn't think of the frog at all! He most certainly did not grumbled things under his breath like "stupid frog", "snail-eaters" and "Stuck up French bastard".

He came out of the shower, put a towel around his waist and started to dry his hair off. _Just who the fuck does that French bastard think he is? Disrupting my training, laughing at me, disturbing my personal space barrier and almost stealing a kiss._ He was sure the Frenchman would have kissed him on the mouth if he had been able to. But luckily (Yeah luckily!) for him that exercise made it impossible. He also most certainly didn't wonder how those lips would have felt on his.

Arthur was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, just by thinking to himself. Angry at Francis but mostly angry at himself; He actually wanted that kiss Dammit! And it was so stupid, it would be naive to think the Frenchman wanted him for something more than a way to release the tension. It doesn't matter what the other athletes say. The frog in love with him? It would be funny if Arthur wasn't starting to have feelings for Francis. He sighed to himself. _Let's just get dressed and find a way to avoid him..._

Just as he dropped his towel to put on his boxers there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry this one is occupied you'll have to take another shower stall!" He snapped surprising himself by his angry tone.

"Sharing would be no problem with me mon cher, but I just wanted to apologise for earlier" _What does he want now?_ Arthur groaned internally

"YOU!, Go away and leave me alone!" Arthur shouted still holding on to his boxers

"Mon lapin at least let me apologise to your face" Francis pleaded

"Apology accepted then, now if you would be so kind as to leave!"

"But mon cher, I just wanted to spend time with you" Francis actually sounded regretful and Arthur almost took pity on him and opened the door before he remembered that he still hadn't put on his boxers.

"Alright, say it's true and you just want to spent time with me... How are you going to convince me it isn't some euphemism for trying to get into my pants" Arthur demanded.

Arthur heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door.  _Good job Arthur now you gave him this sort of ultimatum that will make things awkward between the two of you no matter what the answer will be._ He mentally slapped himself.

"Well... that is to say I really would like to spend more time with you Arthur-"

_He's not saying he doesn't want to get in your pants. Well played Francis, well played._

"It would be chouette [ _fun]_ to learn to know you better. I mean Arthur, we always end up zogether in ze finals. We both take part in almost every fencing competition there is. Everywhere we go we see each other. And as much as you hate to admit it I know you like me more zan you let on. In a purely platonic way of course, I mean I don't want to presume anything but you did tell me so yesterday.

 _Yep in that confession where I almost told you that I like liked you... Maybe I should have? You'd run away what am I thinking?_ Arthur wanted to ask him about the nose kiss but he didn't want to hear the Frenchman explain that it was purely friendly teasing or French charm or that he would have done it to anyone.

As Arthur finished dressing himself he opened the door to a dejected looking Francis.

"A dear friend yes. But friends respect each others personal spaces." Arthur said not looking Francis in the eye. Well if his friends did it it wouldn't be that much of a problem but with Francis he seemed to get a hard-on so better keep some safe distance between them.

"Je suis désolé [ _I'm sorry]_ Arthur. I promise I won't do it again. Let me make it up to you with lunch in the city somewhere"

Just as Arthur was going to decline his stomach answered from him. "well if you're paying why not. This is NOT a date and do not expect anything alright?"

With a huge smile on his face Francis nodded "I wouldn't dare Arthur, I promise. I will keep the flirting to a minimum"

"Good," and Arthur prepared to leave the gym making a sign at Francis for him to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

As they were walking trough the sunny streets of Rio De Janeiro Francis couldn't help to think that he failed their promise already. Because if this wasn't a date he never went on a date with anyone. Maybe Arthur did not know what a date was like? _Oh mon dieu... That would be horrible! I have to make this the best date of his life even if he doesn't know it's a date!!!_

He was having lot's of fun pointing things out that he thought would interest Arthur and that they could visit sometimes during these 3 weeks. After a while they saw a picturesque little Restaurant with not too much annoying and loud tourists and decided to eat lunch there. They talked about little things, of seemingly little importance. But to Francis every little bit of information he got was progress.

He now knew that Arthur's favourite colour was sky-blue and Arthur learned that his was emerald-green. Like a certain Brits eyes... But that was left unsaid of course. He also learned that Arthur loved to knit and that he had a passion for gardening. Which he found absolutely adorable. He refrained from making a comment about Arthur making a lovely house-wife and instead told him about his love for cooking.

Yep this was definitely a date. Even if he had to keep assuring Arthur that it was not:

"No those are not questions only asked on a dates Arthur". It's asked when you want to learn to know each other which just seems to be one of those things people on dates do, purely coincidental mon lapin. It sure didn't help that when the waiter asked the Englishman what he wanted to drink he asked "And for your charming date?". Francis was going to give him a big tip just for the nice shade of pink Arthur's cheeks went.

After lunch, which was delicious, they decided to take a walk in the park nearby. _Bien sûr this was most certainly not a date_ Francis thought to himself almost rolling his eyes. The only thing that would make it even more romantic is if he'd be allowed to reach out and take the grumpy Englishman's hand. Francis had to blush at the thought and smiled to himself.

"What are you being so happy about?" Arthur grumbled

"I'm just glad to be able to spend time with my favourite grumpy Brit on this sunny day." Francis beamed.

 "Yeah sunny day, I feel like we're wasting time. I should continue my training" Arthur muttered.

"Again I am truly sorry for interrupting you Arthur." Francis hoped he looked regretful enough. "But you did look adorable lying on the ground and I really wanted to show off my skills. You were impressed non?" And the regret is gone...

"As much as I hate to admit it. You are far better at yoga than me. Although I'm better at fencing so that evens us out." Arthur said smirking too now.

"Hon Hon Hon mon cher I would not be so sure of that." Francis replied clearly enjoying himself. "I mean with yoga I'm a master and you're a beginner but when we talk about fencing you are a master-"

"Damn right I am" Arthur looked smug.

"-and I'm a god" Francis finished with a wink.

Arthur glared at him "What are you talking about frog! I am clearly superio-" He was cut of by Francis shushing him again with that same bloody finger.

"Allons mon cher- AAIIIEEEE PUTAIN!" Francis retracted his finger from between Arthur's teeth.

"DO NOT SHUSH ME FROG! So like I was saying earlier I'm clearly superior at fencing" Arthur declared as if he hadn't just almost bitten off his rival's finger. He's very passionate about fencing what do you want?

"Arthur... Putain!... ça fait mal! _[Arthur... fuck (not literal translation, just the equivalent)... That hurt!]_ Francis hissed blowing on his finger.

"Now Francis don't be such a ninny," Arthur rolled his eyes "Do you want me to kiss it better for you?" he mocked before realising his mistake.

"Actually oui. I do" Francis said holding out his finger in front of Arthur.

"I was just joking" Arthur glared as he slapped Francis' hand away.

Francis looked crestfallen for a second and Arthur almost regretted his decision before he remembered whom he was dealing with. Suddenly Francis perked up. 

"J'ai une idée! [ _I have an idea!] "_ Francis walked of the path and started looking around seemingly searching for something.

 _Oh god this will not be good..._ Arthur just stared at the Frenchman not quite knowing what to do. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Voila [ _I did it_ or _Tadaaa_ ], I found some good ones," and he picked up two long sticks and threw one of them at Arthur who was still looking confused at him. "Pick up ze stick Arthur we are duelling this one out"

"Alright then but why do you get the longest stick Francis?" Arthur looked at his own slightly smaller stick with a frown

"Because, mon lapin, I know all about using a long stick." He leered at a blushing Arthur but quickly took a step back in surprise as the Brit made a move to hit him in the crotch, which wasn't allowed if you followed the rules and also very very painful.

"Hon Hon Hon Hitting me zere of all places. Oh-" Francis let out a dramatic gasp as he had to parry yet another attack.

"Too much innuendos Frog you'd better concentrate or this will be over in 30 seconds and wouldn't that hurt your reputation." Arthur smirked preparing for another attack, he truly did love fencing.

"Was that a sexual related joke from your part Arthur? Hon Hon I'm impressed also charmed that you know of my reputation." He laughed at Arthur's ensuing eye-roll "Oh, I have another idea to make zis even more interesting." Francis said while managing to get in an attack of his own.

"No! We are not playing strip fencing" Arthur glared almost managing to get a hit. 

"Strip fencing? And I'm the perverted one, where did you even learn that?" The Frenchman asked surprised and Arthur's ears turned red.

"From the other bastards back at home. I'm a perfect gentleman I'll have you know." Arthur huffed while evading another blow.

"Of course mon cher, and as a perfect gentlemen you never participated." Francis had to hold in his laughter as Arthur turned even more red and started going for another painful attack. "But zat was not my idea. I propose a bet!" Francis said while retreating with a small jump.

"Alright I agree. Seems like a wonderful idea." Arthur continued "If I win, tomorrow you will have to do everything I say" He smirked advancing once again.

Francis looked a bit less confident in himself now, but only for a second before the usual grin was back on his face.

"Hmmm I can already see it, me being your sexual slave for a day, it's so kinky. Sadly for you zere is no way I'm going to lose" he winked and again immediately evaded another blow from the Englishman.

"What do you want if you win Frog? Not that you will of course." Arthur said confidently. He was going to make Francis do the most horrible things, he already had an idea or two _. Or you could do as he said and use him as a pleasure slave._ His perverted mind supplied. He quickly shut down that train of thoughts and concentrated again.

Francis seemed to think for a while. Deliberating his answer it seemed but still evading every single one of Arthur's attacks and managing to get some in of his own. He knows he told his fellow athletes that he would take it slow and steady with Arthur, but this was the perfect opportunity to let his feelings be known without actually confessing anything. So he took a deep breath, stared into Arthur's emerald eyes and went for the kill.

"I want you to kiss me passionately." Francis said never having sounded so earnest. 

 _Si tu y vas, vas-y à fond! _ [ _Go big or go home_ ] a small voice at the back of his mind reminded him.

"With tongue" He added as an afterthought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franciiisss come oon you could have asked him how he felt about you or literally 6 other things that would have been better but noooO????
> 
> I loved writting this really. Some pieces of this chapter are a bit meh... but that's because I'm a bit stressed with school and I really wanted another chapter out. :)
> 
> Anyway Is this how cliffhangers work?  
> hahahaha


	7. Gentleman in the streets and between the sheets? Also closet Francophiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start there are 3 different sorts of fighting styles in fencing. Which isn't that much compared to other fighting styles. Alright so Francis and Arthur are both sabre fighters. 
> 
> A sabre weights about 0.5kg and is 1.05m long. The rules are that you can touch anywhere on the upper body. So what Francis would do, Is actually permitted. Here contrary to the other weapons the side of the sword is also permitted to touch.
> 
> Then you have the Epée which is 1.10m and slightly heavier with 0.8kg.  
> Here you can touch your opponent with the tip of your sword anywhere on their body.
> 
> And then you have the Foil which is 1.05 also a bit lighter and also thinner. here you can only stab your opponent in the shoulder, breast and belly area. So what Francis did would not be allowed.

Arthur stood there dumbstruck not thinking about duelling any more. _H-he wants me to kiss me? With tongue nonetheless? Do I even want to win? Yes you don't want to lose Arthur. This would make things so complicated._ But before Arthur could say that he didn't agree with Francis' choice of prize he saw something approaching him fast and *JAB* there was definitely something poking his forehead. He looked up to see the tip of Francis' makeshift sabre. _Oh no this means.._.

Slowly he looked down from the tip of the twig to the Frenchman's face. The usual cocky grin in place but... Was that a hint of doubt Arthur could see in his eyes? _think fast Arthur think fast. There must be some way to get out of this situation._

Actually Arthur would love to snog his rival until they where both breathless and to release some of that tension they supposedly had (Such nonsense, Honestly) but there where a lot of reasons as to why this was just a bad idea. The first being: They where rivals on an international level if this got out to the press it could mess with their careers. they also had this weird sort of frenemy situation that Arthur was actually pretty fond of (He'd never tell a soul though). And lastly but the most important of all: He wouldn't be able to bear being just another one of the Frenchman's string of lovers and to see the Frenchman slowly losing interest in him.

Francis seeing that Arthur was deep in thoughts started to get unsure. Was this a good idea? Would this put an end to their "friendship"? He wouldn't be able to deal with the Englishman ignoring him or worse his cold indifference at the future tournaments. Before he could say that he was "only joking" and make a flirty innuendo Arthur crossed his arm and looked challenging at him.  _Oh god zis is it he's either going kiss me or slap me and never talk to me again or both..."_

"I'm sorry Frog but you'll have to work harder to get a kiss from me, you made a mistake" Arthur said smirking.

"Erm quoi? I zink I deserve that snogging Arthur, J'ai gagné [ _I Won_ ] remember?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Sadly for you no, or yeah you won but not by playing fair. You see what we have here, these twigs, they weight a bit lighter than our usual sabre. And mine might be the same length as a sabre but yours is definitely the length of a foil." Francis didn't think the Brit could sound any more smug. "Do you see where I'm getting at?"

_Oh... Mon Dieu... I'll n'est pas serieux quand même? [He isn't being serious right now is he?]_

"You mean to tell me that it didn't count because we're playing with the foil fencing rules and not our usual sabre rules?" Francis groaned. He was angry at himself. _Merde!!!_ He should have foreseen that his cunning petit Anglais would have some smart-arse plan to avoid kissing him. He should have just jumped the other. Fuck his morals he just wanted Arthur to be HIS!

"Damn straight. So this means that we will just have to start again. Still the same bet or are you backing out?" His smirk grew and he raised his eyebrows at the annoyed expression on the Frenchman's face. For once the roles where reversed it seemed.

Francis huffed. "Well considering the bets are still on and you aren't backing out like a coward I suppose we could restart our duel."

Arthur had to laugh. "Me backing out? Frog I'm English, if anyone would back out here it would be you, being French and all."

It still surprised him how during a fencing duel the Brits personality could change from grumpy and uptight to the proud, confident and fierce young man standing before him. _Il est tellement sexy comme ça... [He's so sexy like this]_ Francis shook his head _Non, no time for zis Francis._ He took the correct stance, looked the Englishman into the eyes smirked and said.

"Et oui, I'm French, and after I beat you I will show you why it's called "French kissing" and not English kissing." Francis' smile widened as he saw the confident facade of the Blonde slip a bit and his ears redden a little. 

"Just you wait! I will make you eat dirt Francis!" And he started with the first attack immediately parried by Francis. He expected nothing less after all.

"I might as well eat English food" Francis laughed and parried another attack.

"This from someone coming from a country where it's normal to eat frog legs and snails!" Arthur sneered parrying an attack of the blonde in front of him.

" _Mais quelle bonne idée!_ _[What a good idea!]_ We should have dinner together one of these days and eat some frog legs mon cher, maybe you will understand how food is supposed to taste." He had meant it as a joke but having dinner with Arthur seemed like a wonderful plan actually. _Oh wait..._ They weren't on a date.

"Isn't eating frog legs considered cannibalism for you." Arthur scoffed making a vicious attack almost hitting the Frenchman. 

"Hon Hon Hon mon lapin I could eat you out, would that be considered cannibalism too?" Francis knew he went far with that one but he still marvelled as the blush travelled down the Englishman's face and neck. He wondered how far it went...

"Y-you, Foul, dirty minded bastard!" Arthur lashed out again "Is there a moment where you don't think of screwing someone?" He finished panting.

Francis having evaded every attack decided to bait Arthur just a bit more because after fencing this was his second favourite hobby. "Hmmm... Let me zink..." He scratched his chin pretending like he actually had to think about it. Honestly yes he thought about screwing people a lot, Well no that was a lie. Lately it had been just Arthur he could think about.

"hmmm... Yes when I am already screwing someone" And he winked at Arthur "But don't worry Arthur lately my thoughts have been filled with you"

"W-What the fuck are you talking about you pervert" Arthur spluttered.

"How passionate you are right now would you be just like that underneath the covers" Francis tried for a hit while Arthur was distracted but the Englishman had learned.

"Gentleman in the streets beast in the sheets vous savez? _[you know?]_ " He watched with glee as Arthur seemed to try and ignore staying concentrated.

"Maybe you are a gentleman in the sheets, and you pleasure you partner first before taking them just like they wanted?" Francis was really enjoying this, the fact that he actually wasn't lying for once was just an added bonus, He still parried and send attacks of his own though.

"Or maybe you're the shy type and your partner has to pry you open before you give yourself completely over to them" Francis actually needed a second to get his mind on the duel again. Teasing Arthur was one thing but he couldn't start to daydream himself.

"So which kind of person Are you Arth-" But before he could finish his sentence Arthur made a vicious attack which made him step back. The only problem is that he didn't notice the root that was behind him. _Aie Merde...  
_

He tried to grab onto Arthur to make sure he didn't fall. "What the Hell you daft idiot let go!"

but that plan backfired as he took a cursing Arthur with him in his fall.

 

* * *

 

They both fell backwards with a soft thud.

"Aie... Arthur, Mon amour [My love], are you alright? Je suis tellement désole [I'm so sorry]." Francis asked in an apologetic tone.

Arthur had fallen on top of Francis so he wasn't really hurt. he was speechless though not by the fact that Francis was obviously sorry for what he did or that he cared about his safety first, but by the new pet name that came out of his mouth.

 _Love... He called me love... My god Arthur maybe you heard wrong or you just mistranslated his French?_ No that can't be it. He had taken way too much French classes to forget what "love" was in French. He certainly did NOT take those courses because he thought French was sexy and romantic. He just thought it was a useful language. The added bonus of being able to understand Francis was just a fortunate coincidence.

 _Maybe it's just a new petname? But it has never been "love" before has it? What am I supposed to do now?_ If Francis really returned his feelings that meant they could start something together. And what if it was just an accident? _I don't want to get my hopes up... Maybe I should be a bit more open to his flirting? And see if he really feels more to me than just lust?_

He was taken out of his thoughts by Francis shaking him a bit.

"Hellooo Arthur are you alright? You did not hit your head did you?" Francis sounded really worried now.

"Ehm n-no It's okay. I'm good?" Arthur answered a bit shaken, this did nothing to relieve the worry he could see in the French eyes. He was still lying on top of Francis which was a bit awkward but it became worse when Arthur became aware of something poking him in the side. Oh... no... it seemed Francis was not happy to see him, it was just the Frenchman's' foil, which he was still holding on too, that was poking him in the side.

Wait...? that meant that Francis had won...? He could distinctly remember Francis poking him in the side with the stick before he fell backwards. So it wasn't unfair this time. This also meant that Francis had  won their little bet. Arthur groaned internally he wouldn't be able to stand the smug Frog if he noticed now. Maybe he could just get up let him go and try to forget this happened? No he couldn't take the risk of Francis calling him a coward, his English pride wouldn't be able to handle it and certainly not from a Frenchman.

Oh well, he will just have to snog the life out of Francis. Honestly it's not like he would be pressured, all of Francis' teasing has led to this and he was just dead tired of lying to himself.

He took a deep breath and put on a confident smile and looked Francis into the eyes. Francis surprised at the sudden change in attitude of the Brit was getting suspicious.

"Is zere something funny? What are you zinking about?" Francis asked

"Well my dear...-" If Francis could call him pet names he could too, and it didn't sound that wrong coming out of his mouth "-It seems you have won so I'll give you your prize" Arthur said.

"Gagné hein? Quoi? [ _Won huh? what?_ ]" Francis just looked confused. Maybe he was the one who hit his head. _Shit.. I was wrong I could have just walked away he seemed not to be thinking about it. Or maybe he did get hurt and Arthur should take him to the medical team._

Just as he was about to say that it didn't matter and that he should come with him back to the hotel. Francis glanced downwards at his makeshift foil still poking Arthur in the side. Then a surprised look passed across his face, which was quickly replaced by a huge beaming smile.

_Annddd Shite...Alright Arthur it's now or never, shut him up before he can tease and make fun of you and show him how it's done!_

"Hon Hon Arthur, mon petit Anglais, it seemed you lo-"

Francis wasn't able to finish his sentence because suddenly his arms where pinned above his head and soft chapped lips crashed onto his own.

 _Oh mon dieu! [omg]_ Was Francis last thought before his mind went blissfully blank.

Arthur had to try hard not to moan, the Frenchman's lips were so soft. Maybe it was just the feeling of finally getting what he wanted but Arthur definitely felt like he was floating on a cloud. (Well he was still lying on Francis' body)

Suddenly he felt the Frenchman starting to reciprocate and opened his eyes which he seemed to have closed. He wanted to see Francis' reaction. He looked at the Frenchman's face just to see that his eyes were still open, a bit darker than before though and there was this rosy blush decorating his cheeks so that was good. But he needed the Frenchman to get completely lost in passion, to forget how to speak.

He moved his body up a bit, grinding against the blonde beneath him and was rewarded with a throaty moan. _Yesss, good!_ Gaining confidence he took advantage of the Frenchman's open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. It was part of the bet after all! But Arthur didn't think about the bet any more he just wanted to continue kissing Francis breathless.

He let go of Francis' hands to be able to frame his face and deepen the kiss even more. Which was a great idea because the Frenchman's hands immediately started to map out the body above him, hands creeping under his shirt and caressing his back. This action sent shivers down his spine and elicited a soft moan of his own. _God..._ He felt like a teenager again why didn't they do this sooner? Maybe the other athletes were right about the tension.

He then did something he always had wanted to do and put one of his hands into Francis' smooth hair and pulled slightly. Francis moaned loudly and moved his head to the side exposing his pale neck. Arthur couldn't think clearly any more. He let go of the Frenchman's lips who were now slightly swollen and deliciously red and went to the pale neck kissing it slowly. Francis was murmuring small words of encouragements completely giving himself over. He had the sudden desire to mark the skin beneath his mouth. So he did.

"Oh oui! mon amour oui... !" Francis sang completely delirious with lust.

Yeah... He couldn't lie any more French made him hot, he wondered if Francis would also murmur sweet French nothings in his ear if they went to bed together. He went back to kissing the Frenchman's mouth, grinding down against him getting some more moans and groan. He was hard and he could clearly feel that Francis wasn't unaffected either. He let go of Francis gasping for air wondering if they would get punished if they had sex right here in the forest.

"Mon amour pourquoi tu t'arrête?" [ _My love why did you stop_ ] Francis murmured breathlessly while pulling the Brit back down pressing their lips together again.

It was then that the words registered to him, which took some time as he was otherwise occupied. There was that word again "my love". This time he was sure he didn't imagine it. His eyes flew open and he let go of Francis, stumbling a bit as he stood up too fast.

"Euh... this was nice. W-well played you won. I have to get back at the hotel for..; Euh... Something important" Arthur lied not daring to look the Frenchman in the eye and walked away at a fast pace which was difficult as he was still hard. NO he was not running away... He just needed time to think about things...

Although the whole time walking back to the hotel he could only think of one thing...

Francis, His long-time rival and dearest enemy actually loved him.... And Arthur might just love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are still appreciated... + I wanna know you guys' reaction bc I squealed while writing this ;) first time writing explicit French kissing how did I do? Also I changed the rating to mature... so yeah :p


	8. lots of sighs, regrets... and hidden cameras

While Arthur ran away back to the hotel, Francis hadn't moved from his position on the ground. He was still laying flat on the ground, replaying the last few minutes over and over in his head to see where it went wrong.

 _Peut être qu'il a eu peur de ce qu'on faisait? [Maybe he got scared of what we were doing?]_ Francis was 100% certain that Arthur wasn't a virgin, he had seen him with the ladies after tournaments and at after parties. (They might all say that he was a man-whore but Arthur was no angel himself.) And even if there was still doubt, after that kiss? No way? _Or maybe he was afraid of doing it in public?_ There was hardly no one passing by though and honestly if that was the problem they could've just gone back to their hotel room. But he definitely had been scared of something, to run away from Francis like that. He put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them feeling very tired suddenly.

 _était ce de ma faute? [Was it my fault]?_ No, because Arthur had been completely dominating the kiss, except for grinding back Francis had hardly done anything, completely at the mercy of the Englishman above him. And how hot it had been, Arthur completely controlling him, holding his hands and just kissing him breathless. There was no doubt any more, Arthur was a beast in bed and Francis wasn't sure if he wanted to tame him or be it's prey. (Maybe both?) Maybe it was Arthur that was losing control of himself that made him back off. Hmmm? That could be it. Francis had only said he wanted a passionate kiss from Arthur, with tongue! What he got instead, a very passionate snogging, was better for him but actually quite out of character for Arthur. He would have expected a punch to the face whatever the outcome of their duel. _  
_

Maybe he said something that scared the Brit away? He was trying to remember the things he said but it wasn't easy. His mind had pretty much gone blank from bliss. He remembered moaning after the Englishman had pulled his hair. Yeah he had a hair kink, que voulez-vous? [ _What do you want?_ ]. And begging for more. Maybe it was him being a slut? Non, that couldn't be it; The Englishman knew he was a pervert and that he loved sex he wouldn't be surprised by how vocal Francis was. And he could get pretty vocal. Not to mention that him pleading for more, just seemed to strengthen the sexual beast that lurked inside Arthur.

He had to laugh a bit at that mental image. Who would have thought that Arthur, his petit Anglais, his dearest rival, the grumpy gentleman he knew and loved, could be so good at making the Frenchman putty in his hands.

And then it hit him, like a brick against his head. He remembered the Brit stopping suddenly against the Frenchman's liking and Francis saying something to make him continue kissing him. _NOn NON NON oh non... s'il te plaît... NOn.._ Francis shook his head, but to no avail, his memory wasn't failing him any more.

~"Mon amour pourquoi tu t'arrête?"~ _Mon amour... Mon... amour... My love..._

He, Francis Bonnefoy, had indirectly told the Englishman he loved him. _Argh Bravo Francis... T'as bien foutu la merde là [Good job Francis, You fucked up big time this time. (not literal)]._ He wondered about when he had started to mentally call Arthur "his love", which was a first for him. Why start now? Honestly, right now he just felt like crying, he had messed everything up. And now that he knew the reason the Brit ran away he felt even worse. _There is no way he loves me back._ He rubbed his fists into his eyes willing the tears away.

There was only one thing he could do now: be civil to Arthur and even though it's hard pretend nothing ever happened. Not the kissing bit though, it would be out of character for him not to boast about that. But the part about him calling Arthur love. With a bit of luck it wasn't that that made Arthur so upset, he probably doesn't even know French. Maybe he really needed to do something urgent? Nothing to worry about, Francis had to stay positive.

His wooing plan had mostly worked. They did kinda go on a date together and they had fun even if Arthur wouldn't admit it. It didn't have the ending he hoped for but it was better than no kiss? Anyway it didn't really matter he couldn't let his feeling influence his fencing during the tournament, which was still more important than Arthur.

He dried his tears, tried to see if there was anything wrong with his hair and feeling a little bit better he set on walking back to the hotel following Arthur's footsteps. He might still be able to get dinner on time. His stomach rumbled in response

If he had paid a little more attention to his surrounding right there he would have noticed the black camera hiding in the bushes. Sadly he didn't.

 

* * *

 

Arriving back at the Olympic village, Arthur was pretty exhausted. He had thought about a lot of things, Francis, their kiss, how good it had felt and what he should do now.  _Maybe I should just confess? We could maybe make it work together because honestly He isn't actually half as bad as I pretend him to be, and he can be pretty charming when he isn't being a mindless pervert._ Arthur sat down on a park bench still pondering about what it would be like, a life shared with his dearest enemy.

He could already picture it, them going out for dinner together all romantic, They would probably live together in Paris (Francis hates the British weather) dating for a little while before one of them dropped on one knee. them getting married together, Francis in white and Arthur in black. Days spent with Arthur reading the paper while Francis cooked their food (because Francis loves cooking). Waking up to the blonde every morning. Both going to fencing practise together, training with each other. _OH..._ and after a few years they could retire and start a fencing school for children! And maybe even adopt some of their own? twins maybe? He couldn't quite stop the dopey smile from getting on his face

 _Wow... wait what????_ Arthur couldn't believe what he had been thinking. _Me and the Frog living the happy domestic life? You are not a teen with a crush Arthur, for fucks sake be realistic._

There was no way that it would work. First of all, international fencing competitors dating? Not only would it be weird to duel against your own spouse (he blushed at the word), there was also the press that would have to be dealt with. They loved the rivalry, would they also love the romance? He doesn't know and he doesn't want to find out honestly. And then there was Francis, was he even really in love with him? Maybe it was just the frog being a pervert or something? Maybe it was just a phase, feelings that would fade in a few weeks? It would be so awkward for Arthur to confess if the frog wasn't being serious.

 _No Arthur, come on don't be daft... Relationships like this always end in heartbreak. yours most of the time._ He shook his head with a sigh. It was true a lot of his relationships ended because of him fucking something up (again). _But wouldn't it be nice? Francis and Arthur the power couple of the fencing world._ He blushed at the thought. He felt so conflicted.

The best plan would probably be ignoring that he gave the Frenchman the snogging of his life a few minutes ago. How would Francis react though? Indifference then he wouldn't reciprocate Arthur's feelings. He would be sad but everything would return to normal he thought. Or Francis could get mad or angry? He didn't actually know what he'd do then. And maybe Francis would get sad, and then Arthur would be able to see if his feelings are genuine or not?

_Yes that would do quite nicely. Just ignoring what happened and we should be fine._

He was getting really hungry though. He stood up and looked to where the entrance of the dining hall was and went on his way. 

 

* * *

 

Arriving inside he immediately located the other British athletes, they where the rowdy bunch at the back with people laughing and making fun of each other. He looked towards the French athletes who were way calmer except from some nasty glares towards the British athletes and some other's glaring at the food (It wasn't as good as French food probably) Arthur rolled his eyes and joined the other athletes.

"Hey mates it's Artie!" on of the shouted.

"Arthur, lad, how are you doing? And most of all, how did your date with the Frog go?" one of the gymnasts asked slyly

Arthur glared at them "You guys can all put your money away nothing happened!" _Yeah right if they' knew.. It would be an absolute nightmare of teasing and jokes, pretending it didn't happen was the best option._

"Awww Arthur come on! It was yoga that you had to do right?" He sighed and nodded.

"There had to be something right? With all that touching? I know I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself" one of the female athletes said.

"Yeah but you're a slut Maya so it doesn't count" They all laughed at that and Arthur tried to escape to get some food.

As it was a buffet he could choose, and man even if the French weren't happy he sure was. His stomach rumbled so he took a bit of everything and returned to the table.

"Ah Artie there you are again. Do not try to escape this conversation! Not only are we really curious there is also a lot of money in the game." on of the Scottish athletes said.

"I hate all of you. Why am I sitting with you guys. Even the French are less annoying than you guys" Arthur grumbled as he ate his food.

Just as he said that a loud squeal came from one of the tables where the young female athletes were sitting.

"Are you sure about that lad? They sound quite annoying" And he gave Arthur a wink.

But Arthur wasn't listening he was still staring at the girls. They seemed to be whispering while pointing at him and giggling. _Why are they doing that?_ They seemed to be checking something on their phone and passing it around for the rest to see. _Good lord I hope I hope it isn't about me.  
_ Just as he was about to make some plan to see what they were talking about, or to run away, he didn't quite know yet. One of their table stood up

"HOLY SHIT LADS, you all owe me money because someone is a bloody liar!!!" It was the same bloody Scot from before. He was now passing his phone around, it seemed to be on some article shared via twitter. Everyone who saw the article suddenly had a smirk on his face and looked straight at him.

 _What the fuck , What the fuck is going on._ Alarm bells were going of in Arthur's head, this was not going to be good.

"What in the bloody hell are you guys talking about?" He asked with a calm voice. He was really trying not to raise his voice.

One of them, a really nice kid who was on the rowing team, felt pity for him and passed him his phone.

Arthur's eyes went wide at the title and he felt the colour drain even more from his face when he saw the pictures.

There underneath the title that said:

 

> **"Hot and sexy, these fencing rivals clearly know how to release some tension"**

There was a picture of him on top of Francis, pulling the man's hair and snogging the life out of him. They both looked like they were clearly enjoying themselves and were about to do it right there in the forest. (Honestly they were if Arthur hadn't freaked out)

_Well shit... There goes plan: pretend like nothing ever happened._

Arthur suddenly went light in the head and quickly sat down. How couldn't he have noticed the bloody camera? Well he actually knew why but still. He put his hands in front of his face and felt like screaming. Someone was patting him on the back, probably the nice lad from the rowing team. Why couldn't there just be a black hole right there to suck him up?

Suddenly it was dead quiet in the dining hall, everyone had stopped talking. Arthur looked up to see what caused this sudden silence. Just to look into the confused blue eyes of Francis, his beloved rival.

"Euh... que se passe t'il?" [What's going on?] He asked everyone but still looking Arthur in the eyes

_Well Shit..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a bit longer and it might be a bit shorter I'm not sure?... and that's mostly because I'm a bit stuck??? I maybe shouldn't have made them kiss but oh well it's too late now... I'm still not quite getting enough feedback to really continue with this fic so I might just wrap it up in a chapter or 2 although it will feel a bit rushed... I just don't really have any idea's left any more? I need more motivation honestly... so more comments :3?


	9. "But seriously Arthur why didn't you tell us you were dating that darling French lad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's manager is called Patrick (Aph Rep. Ireland fyi...) and Francis's manager is called Lucille (Monaco).  
> They aren't really going to make an appearance just be mentioned...  
> ah Arthur has a sister (Wales) and 2 brothers (scotland and Northern Ireland) eh... that's about it?

When Francis approached the dining hall he heard a lot of loud chatter. _Bizarre..._ Maybe there was a party going on? He entered the dining hall to find everyone huddled together around their phones. _Ooohlala this means zere is some gossip Hon Hon Hon._ Oh how he loved to gossip. He looked around for a bit seeing if Arthur was here too and in on the gossip. His expression quickly changed though as suddenly everyone went quit when they noticed him.

Then he noticed Arthur sitting on a chair with his face in his hands, a young boy was patting him on the back (Francis was NOT jealous!). Suddenly Arthur looked up, probably reacting to the silence. Their eyes met. It was like the room was waiting for something to happen. They all had weird grins and smirks on their faces. Some kinder athletes looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

Francis was just really confused why did Arthur look so scared? What happened? Why is everyone acting so weird.

"Euh... que se passe t'il?" [What's going on?]

And it was as if the room was waiting for this to happen, the French stood up and surrounded him, asking him weird questions, and putting their phones in his face. He tried to ignore them and look for Arthur but all that he saw was some British athletes exchanging some money. _Mon dieu... Arthur wouldn't have told them would he? He wouldn't dare tell anyone that he kissed me because he lost a bet, even worse a fencing bet! mais où est il maintenant?_ Suddenly he noticed something he recognised on one of the phones and the question started getting trough trough him.

"Francis, mec, tu as réussit a te chopper ton petit Anglais, bravo!"

_[Francis, dude, you managed to catch your little Englishman, bravo!]_

"Qu'il est canon comme ça ton rossbif!"

_[Your "derogative for Englishman" is so hot like this!]_

"woah... mec, c'est chaud quand vous vous y metez, j'aurais aimé être là"

_[Woah, it's really hot when you guys go at it, I would have liked to have been there.]_

Francis was so confused. "Euhm.... Je ne vous suit pas? Que est qu'il a fait Arthur? Je suis vraiment confus?" [I don't follow you guys? What has Arthur done? I'm so confused?]

"Haaaahahaha Francis ne fait pas ton malin, on veut savoir tout les details"

[ _Francis don't try to be a smartass, we want to know all the details._ ] An athlete said. she was slightly creeping Francis out.

Then one athlete passed his phone over to Francis, It seemed to be open on some article. He read the title and his eyes went wide.

> **"Hot and sexy, these fencing rivals clearly know how to release some tension"**

The title already made him wince, did they have no originality? But then there were the pictures, and even Francis couldn't help but blush. It was a picture of Arthur on top of him an pulling his hair, they both had their eyes closed and they both looked positively ravished. Arthur's fault. He tried to see if there were any pictures of him lying pathetically on the ground afterwards... No there seemed to be none, as much as he hated that photographer right now he was a bit thankful for that. He didn't want to explain to anyone why he was so sad after what looked like the best snogging of his life. And honestly it was.

He tried to look for Arthur in the hall, to see how he was doing but Francis couldn't find him anywhere. They needed to talk, about what Francis might have said or not, about the photograph, about the kiss and about what to do now? He hoped they could agree on something good for the both of them and their careers. Maybe he could even make Arthur agree to go out with him? The Brit had to feel something right? You just don't kiss your enemy like that if you lost a bet.

He looked up from the phone to see everyone looking at him with curious eyes, even the British athletes now that they didn't have Arthur any more to get their answers out of.

"Well zat certainly is a nice view." He tried to be his usual suave self but it sounded very fake to his own ears.

"So how was it, kissing you crush? or-" and the person gasped "Have you secretly been dating for a lot longer"

Et merde now they were all making hypothesises about their relationship. But Francis didn't know if Arthur would agree to the same explanation as he did. This was so confusing. He would probably have to contact their managers to think up a good story and see what they would do.

"Well we all had a feeling the lad swung for the other team. Nice to have it be confirmed"

Oh putain, Arthur wasn't out yet. He himself had never hidden his pansexuality, not in interviews not when dating and he was always very respectful of his partners' privacy when they weren't out of the closet yet and now he had outed his petit Anglais, Arthur, he who even though they were rivals considered him a good friend, another reason for him to be mad. And now it won't be only Arthur it would also be his manager.

"Come on Francis don't leave us hanging" Now Francis was getting angry how dare they still expect him to give them juicy details?

"where is Arthur?" Francis asked with anger.

"I don't know man, but seriously have you two been dating?"

"I will repeat my question rosbif, where is Arthur?" Francis was seething now, he didn't want to be the cause of Arthur's distress. He wanted Arthur to fall in love with him and to live a happy life together fencing together while growing old...

"Well I don't know he suddenly disappeared" 

Just as Francis was about to slap the dude in front of him the same young athlete who was rubbing Arthur's back earlier on stood in front of him.

"He went to the hotel to call his manager and to call in sick for tomorrow."

"Zank you very much. Now if you will excuse me I have not time to comment on your frankly rude questions."

Everyone looked a bit sullen as Francis marched away but he couldn't care less.

 

* * *

 

When Arthur left the hall he was confused and sullen. Why did things like this always happen to him? Why did he go on that walk with Francis? Why did he agree to that bet? Why didn't he just punch Francis when he lost like he would have normally? But now while going up the elevator he started to feel angry. Angry at the paparazzi, angry at himself for letting his dick decide for him but most of all angry at Francis for making him feel this way. They were RIVALS for fucks sake, a few days ago he couldn't stand the idea of even sharing a room with that fucking Frog and here he was like a teenager with a broken heart. He would have laughed if he wasn't feeling so tired.

He briefly considered that Francis being responsible for the paparazzi taking their picture, maybe for blackmail? But quickly discarded the idea. Even though they (pretend to) "hate" each other and are rivals they have always respected each other too much for that, They also considered the other to be a good friend (even though it almost required torture for them to admit that). Not forgetting that Francis, being very French, was a romantic at heart and would never betray his values about romance and love like that.

He finally got to his room slid the card into the lock and entered the room. He briefly considered jumping into bed and falling asleep till morning but that wouldn't be good for his body. He sat down on his bed and replayed the events of today. The yoga had been alright until Francis had to show of then there was the walk in the park with Francis which had been very nice and could even be considered romantic if it had been a date, Which it wasn't obviously. Then there was the makeshift duel which even with the bet could be considered fun. And then there was that kiss again which just wouldn't let him go. He decided to do something productive to get his mind of the Frenchman and his soft lips.

Taking his phone out of his trousers he cursed at what he saw. 27 messages and 3 attempted calls.

Luckily most of the messages were messages from other athletes and friends congratulating him on finally "banging" Francis. He rolled his eyes? Why in gods name did everyone want them to bone? Yeah alright there was more going on than just a petty rivalry but still why could everyone see what he couldn't see? He ignored most of the messages replying "fuck off" to people who wanted "details"... Another thing he didn't get is why people were looking for proof that they were together? They're not? And they'll probably never be even if he wished for it.

Then he got to the calls 2 attempted calls from his mum and one from his manager, Patrick, both left a voicemail which he dreaded listening to.

He clicked on his manager's voicemail first.

" _Hey Artie, Lad, when me and Lucille said that you both should try to get along a bit more this isn't what we meant. I'm pretty sure you aren't dating Francis so what the fuck was that about? Is it because we put you in that room? I knew that it was going to be a bad idea and bite us in the arse later but she insisted, saying stuff about bonding and the public loving your friendship. Anyway It's okay, she was right, the press loves your rivalry and this is even better... And at least I don't need to find a good way for you to come out of the closet any more as everyone knows now."_

Ow fuck... He forgot about that. That the whole world knows he's gay didn't matter that much to him actually, although he was a very private person and didn't like other people putting their nose into his business. Worst was the fact that he hadn't even told his parents about it.

 _Keep in mind though, 2 days left Artie... We are going for the gold alright? Train hard, eat healthy, make sure you sleep enough these 2 days. By the way  Lucille and I are deciding if it would be good for you two to "date" to the public eye, you know for sponsoring? Anyway it's not like it would change much between you two maybe a bit more PDA_ "

Although he didn't know if he really wanted to get a taste for something so wonderful as dating Francis, he might never recover. Then he remembered the other voicemail he had received.

He clicked on the voicemail from his mum, dreading her reaction. His parents didn't know that he wasn't interested in girls, and he never bothered to come out to them. Not they would be mad or angry they were pretty open minded actually, with his sister being gay too. He would have told them but it just never came up? He felt a bit guilty about that actually.

_"Hello Arthur darling, Hope you are having a fine stay there in Rio. By the way I saw those dreadful pictures! I'm sorry that that mean photographer put it all over the internet"_

So she isn't mad he snogged a man in public? Interesting. He listened as she continued.

" _don't worry your Father and I already knew about your sexual preferences._ "

Ah so that's why.

_"But seriously Arthur why didn't you tell us you were dating that darling French lad? You know he introduced himself once at one of your matches. Very polite and well mannered young man. He talked very fondly of you, about how glad he is that you are his almost equal, how good you are, and that we should be very proud of you. "_

He heard her laugh and Arthur groaned becoming red in the face... That fucking Frog winning over his parents with his easy charm and sweetness. He was about to call her and tell her that he wasn't dating Francis (even though he wished he was) and that he's sorry for disappointing her, but the, he realised that his mum wasn't finished yet.

_"You always did look different around him now we know why. You must love him dearly. So that settles it after the Olympics you should introduce him to us again. It will be lovely. You truly make a great couple you balance each other out and are both so good for each other."_

What was she even talking about? Arhur wondered? He looked different around Francis what?

How was he going to explain to his mum that "NO they weren't dating?".

Simply he wasn't. Francis would just have to get over it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologise for being so late with this fic... I have had a shit ton of work for school. It's almost killing me... and I keep accidentally deleting parts of what I want to write bc of internet crashes... anyway excuses excuses please keep commenting on what you liked and how you reacted it keeps me motivated ;)
> 
> Most of all sorry that it's so short I just really wanted to get something out this week.


	10. "At least make them zink we went at it like rabbits, Arthur!" Arthur is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry guys that I kept you all waiting so I made it a bit longer than usual. I have Fall vacation right now so I hope to get about 2 chapters out and then it might get stressy again bc it will be 4 weeks till the exams commence so thats about 5 weeks of no times for anything :/

As Francis was walking back to the hotel, his cellphone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen. It was Lucille, his manager, a fierce woman who can be a bit straightforward with her demands, but in the end he always had no reason to complain. So he decided to pick up, maybe she could even give him advice on how not to lose Arthur.

The first thing that greeted him was a loud squealing.

"eh... allô Lucille?" Francis asked awkwardly while walking a bit slower.

"François mon cher, la bravo vraiment, la manière dont vous vous êtes embrassé, avec tellement de passion, absolument magnifique!"

[ _Francis my dear, bravo, the way you kissed each other, with such passion, absolutely magnificent!_ ] She still said François even though he had corrected her thousand of times.

"ah bon?... merci... par contre il me déteste maintenant"

[ _thanks... I guess?... he does hate me now_ ] Francis said sullen.

"non se n'est pas le cas crois moi. De plus vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix de vous détester, en public en tout cas, puisque moi et Patrick on a décidé que le fait que vous soyez en couple nous rapporte trop pour pas en profiter."

[ _No it's not true believe me. And you both actually don't get the choice to hate you, at least not in public, as Patrick and I have decided that there is way to much profit with you both as a couple to not take advantage of it._ ]

"eh quoi?!" Francis had almost walked into a tree from chock.

"Et oui mon cher tu m'as bien entendu. Toi et ton petit Anglais vous allez devoir faire semblant d’être follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais bien sur vu que tu a déjà des sentiments pour Arthur et lui pour toi, ça ne devra pas être trop compliqué."

[ _yes my dear you heard me well, you and your little Englishman are going to fake being incredibly in love with each other. But seeing as you already have feelings for Arthur and he for you, that won't be so difficult._ ]

"Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée?"

[ _I'm not sure if it's a good idea?_ ] Francis said as he entered the hotel and went to the lift.

"Si tu lui dit que tu est follement amoureux de lui et que vous devenez un couple pour de vraie sa m'aiderais aussi mais comme vous êtes tout les deux nul avec vos sentiments ce sera comme ça."

[ _If you confess your love to him and you become a real couple it would help too but as you both suck with feeling it will just have to be this way._ ]

"c'est impossible qu'il partage mes sentiments donc je préfère garder notre faible amitié pour lequel j'ai déjà fait pleins d'efforts."

[ _It's impossible that he shares my feelings so I prefer keeping this feeble friendship which already took a lot of effort._ ]

"ce que j'entends Francis c'est que tu n'as même pas essayer d'en parler avec lui. Mais bon assez parler de ça demain on a organisé une conférence de presse pour vous deux, ou vous allez expliquer vôtre relation et répondre au questions que les journalistes vous posent."

[ _What I hear Francis is that you haven't even tried to talk to him about it. But alright enough talked about that, we organised a press conference tomorrow for you both, where you will explain your relationship and answer the questions that journalists ask you._ ]

"QUOI? DEMAIN??? LE DERNIER JOUR AVANT LA COMPÉTITION? Lucille vous avez perdu la tête?"

[What? tomorrow? the last day before the competition? Lucille have you lost your mind?] Francis asked frantically, he was almost at their room and wanted to finish this conversation before being in Arthur's presence.

"Tu m'as bien entendu, allez Francis je te laisse. Si j'étais toi j'en parlerais avec ton "petit ami" Au revoir!"

[You heard me well, alright so Francis I'm going, If I were you I'd speak about it with your "boyfriend" goodbye!] He heard a giggle before the line went dead.

He stood in front of the door and started looking for his card key.

 _Merde, Merde, Merde there is no way Arthur would agree to this!_ He sighed and opened the door.

"Ah frog there you are! I hope you will be able to be the best boyfriend ever because I will kill you if you fuck this up." Said a tired looking Arthur while reading a book on his bed.

"Ehm? Quoi?"

 

* * *

 

"You heard me right Frog." Arthur said not looking at him while snapping his book shut, he turned his piercing emerald eyes onto Francis

"From now on you're my boyfriend." He was proud of himself for keeping a straight face and not blushing too much at that sentence "At least for the duration of the Olympics. And some weeks after the tournament we'll have a grant break-up like the press and our managers love." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We will explain everything to the public tomorrow in the press conference. And we will also be expected to dine with my parents sometime this  week, as you managed to charm my mother and I don't have the courage to explain it's all just a misunderstanding for a stupid bet we made." Arthur huffed looking away from Francis, ready to slap the French bastard if he dared make a comment about his weakness.

 _That stupid bet, bloody hell Arthur was it really worth it? He might not even agree to this? He has to though, our managers demanded it. It's probably really uncomfortable for him to pretend to like or even love me and to have me as his boyfriend._ Arthur was getting sadder and sadder by his musings until a simple word from Francis made him look up.

"Oké" Francis said not really showing any emotions.

"Ok? That's all you have to say?" Arthur snapped angry at how calm Francis appeared.

"What else do you want me to say cher? I wouldn't want to disappoint your parents." Francis shrugged.

"Damn right you wouldn't my mum is a fierce lady" Arthur smiled.

"Oui, I met her, She is very proud of you Arthur. She might even kill me if I hurt you, but I would never! I'm going to be ze best fake-boyfriend you ever had." And he winked.

Arthur blushed crimson. "W-w-well" he coughed into his fist. "You're gonna have to work really hard because I'm not an easy one to deal with" He stuck his tongue out.

"Hon Hon Hon mon cher Arthur I already knew zat." Arthur prepared to hit him with his fists but Francis caught them in time and pulled the Brit closer to him.

"Can we talk about the rules of our "fake" relationship." He whispered against the Brits ear.

"L-Like what?" Arthur stuttered momentarily confused as that bastard breathed deeply next to him. _Why is it so hot al of the sudden?_

"How far are you willing to go to keep this "relationship" up?" And he briefly kissed Arthur's neck sucking a little "Am I allowed to give you hickeys? To mark you all over your body?"

"W-why would you even want to do that?" Arthur asked confused, trying to get out of Francis arms but not really trying that hard. _Why is he doing this? taunting me? Does he know? Is he making fun of me? He is so warm...._

"Arthur mon chou, you are absolutely delectable. And even if it is a fake relationship..." If Arthur had been watching his face he would have seen the sad look that crossed it. "I am still going to make as many people as possible jealous of what we have."

"Jealous of a fake relationship?" Arthur asked flustered and confused.

"But zey don't know that do zey, Arthur? For them we are fencing enemies who succumbed to the sexual tension and fell in love along the way" Even Francis was supporting a blush now as it hit pretty close to home.

"O-ok, ok I guess... But no kissing on the mouth" Arthur said flustered, stepping away from Francis as to be able to concentrate a bit more. "And also no sexual stuff just light PDA"

"Awww mon cheeerrrr" Francis whined trying to get closer to him again but Arthur was determined to stand his ground. Francis did agree with the kissing rule though it wouldn't be good to get too attached to Arthur as they were going to break up in a few weeks.

"Alright maybe no sexual stuff but we should at least make them zink we went at it like rabbits in ze dining hall, and in ze locker room, and in ze showers, and in ze toilets, and in ze public park...."

As Francis list went on and on and on Arthur got redder and redder. "Are you done? No we won't pretend like we did that as I'm not a pervert and would never do that with my boyfriend!" He said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But I usually do that with my lovers, mon cher." And he gave a wink.

Arthur was not feeling jealousy. NO he certainly was not! He just felt a bit sick from eating so fast earlier. _Alright even if it's pretend lets show him that I'm thousand times better than his ex-lovers._

"Alright if the opportunity arises we could maybe pretend like we have done it in the locker room and in the public showers. BUT only if the circumstances are alright."

"I could kiss you right now Arthur" Francis said as he inched closer.

"NO not on the mouth" Arthur said trying to back away. But Francis was faster and gave him a quick peck against the corner of his mouth.

"It was not on ze mouth" Francis smirked.

"You frog!" And this time Arthur managed to land a hit on the Frenchman's cheek.

"Aiieee! Mon cher we will have to go to couple council if you continue!" Francis said with a dramatic tone not being able to hide the grin of his face.

"Not if I end up killing you before bastard!" Arthur grinned actually quite amused by the Frenchman's actions.

Suddenly a huge smirk formed on the Frenchman's face. "Oh no Francis what are you planning?" Arthur tried to get as far away as possible from the Frenchman in front of him who slowly backed him up against the wall.

 _Is he going to try to kiss me again? Will he give me those "marks" he talked about?_ He shuddered and to his horror, not in fear. Suddenly Francis forcefully pushed him against the wall.

"What the...?" But Francis slammed a hand on his mouth to shut him up and let out the filthiest moan Arthur had ever heard.

"OooAaaisss Pleasse, Arthur fuuuck meee harderrr!" Another moan "You makeee me feel soooo goood"

Wide-eyed Arthur didn't know what to do, and he found it harder and harder to think as all his blood flowed downwards.

"Oui! Oui! oooh Arthur! That's the spot. Pleaase faster!"

"Shut the fuck you French slut!" Arthur hissed. The walls were paper thin you know there is no way the other athletes wouldn't hear.

But to Arthur's horror the Frenchman continued.

"good word choice" he whispered into his ear. "OUI oooh OUI Arthuuurrrr only for you! I'm your slut! Make me beg!"

He was also repeatedly pushed against the wall to imitate thrusting. "good lord I'm really going to kill you Francis" He whispered angrily.

"say something sexy Arthur." Francis whispered breathlessly into his ears. Making him shiver.

"NO fuck you, I'm not into dirty talk" Arthur whispered back, trying to hide his hard-on.

Suddenly another sly smirk appeared on the Frenchman's face. _Nooo please don't..._

"OOOh MAster I'm so close! I'm going come AH please let me touch myself! Master please!" Fuck now everyone would think he was into SM. Which he was as, his dick got harder. But still shouldn't be made public like this. even if it was the most dramatic version of dirty talk ever, it was still hot as fuck and needed to be stopped before something bad happened. He decided the only way he could stop this sooner was If he played along.

"Come slut!" He said while turning them around and pushing the wide-eyed Francis hard against the wall and put his mouth on his neck sucking long and hard until it would be clearly visible tomorrow. The moan that left the Frenchman's mouth at that was definitely real.

"MON DIEU!" [My god!] Francis shouted as Arthur released his neck and blew some air on the blueish bruise.

"Good now suck me of bitch I haven't finished yet!" Now that that was over he released the Frenchman and went to the bathroom to actually take care of his problem, leaving a disgruntled Francis on his knees.

 

* * *

 

Francis, now alone in the room, was painfully hard and had almost come into his pants. _What the fuck had that been?_ This is a whole new side to Arthur, one he wouldn't mind exploring more. He would have sucked him of if Arthur hadn't left for the bathroom.

 _Merde Francis you shouldn't have done that._ But he honestly couldn't feel guilty if he tried. It had actually been amazing. He wondered how having sex with the Englishman would be like for real. While imagining the situation he took care of his problem which didn't even take a minute as he was already close because of what Arthur said.

As they had the press conference the day after, and a lot of training. Francis decided to go to bed early that night. He fell asleep filled with dreams of the Englishman writhing in the troughs of passion.

 

* * *

 

_What the actual fuck, Arthur?_

He decided to take a shower and take care of his problem like what the frog was probably doing in the room next to him. He was still not over the fact that he went along with the Frenchman's stupid plan. Why did he even do that for? Now everyone was going to know about his fake-sexual habits with Francis. Even if it was a fake relationship he was a very private person and would never have done that. At least not in the hotel they were staying at right now.

And didn't Francis care that now everyone was going to be convinced that he was noisy bottom? He probably was but that was besides the point. The Frenchman had no shame, no shame at all!

_These are going to be some tough weeks Arthur..._

And that was without counting on the fencing Olympics. _Good lord this is going to become a mess._ But for now he would keep their relationship up. A chance to get close to Francis without getting his feelings hurt.

He slowly opened the door, as he didn't want to face Francis any more this evening. And he was glad to find that Francis had already fallen asleep.

As he got into bed he fell asleep immediately dreaming of Blond men with blue eyes and an irritatingly sexy accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay if I post like 500 words chapters? right now I try to have around 2000 words a chapter but as I'm going to have to work a lot and the reason it takes a long time is because i have difficulties with the POV transitions so if I have to do only one I can update a bit better and you might still get 500 words a week? So what do you guys think? comments are still appreciated :3


	11. of cute and adorable dreams of the future and the electronic devices that destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm participating in NaNoWriMo and no don't be scared I won't write another 50 000 novel during the month of november. I'm planning to write 50 000 words for this one ;) So that means good news right? The problem is that I still have some inspiration problems and because they focus on the quantity and not on the quality it might be a bit difficult to guarantee the same quality of fic or personality for you guys. If it gets too ooc please tell me about it. Maybe it's just me but I like writing my characters as pinning messes >:)  
> Anyway have a good read!

At 7AM that morning an alarm woke Francis up from a wonderful dream about him and said owner of that alarm. He groaned loudly at being woken up from his very nice dream this early. Merde... He had been robbed of one hour of sleep! He coughed loudly trying to get Arthur to shut down that blasted machine and maybe get some more sleep, but nothing happened. He turned around to look at the Englishmen and wasn't surprised to see him still asleep.

The Brit looked kinda cute like this, all calm and peaceful without a scowl on his face. _Well there's no way I'm going to be able to get back to sleep anyway. Time to get up Francis!_ He was going to wake Arthur up because he cared about the timetables of his friends you see? No that's a lie, if he wasn't allowed to sleep then the Brit wasn't allowed to sleep either! Francis was petty like that.

"Arthur, mon cher, time to wake up! We still need to talk about our "relationship" and about what we're going to do about ze other athletes."

He waited a bit but nothing happened. Instead Arthur just moved a bit which made the duvet slide down and expose his stomach. Francis was struck dumb at the sight presented in front of him. He knew the Englishman had to be well-muscled as you can't be at this level of fencing without working out a lot. But seeing the actual proof of those muscles was something else. He knew he had promised Arthur on the first night that he wouldn't molest him, not that he needed to make a promise not to molest someone, Francis wasn't a rapist you know! But now confronted with the semi-naked Brit in front of him he seriously had to hold back the urge to lick and touch him.

He decided to try once again to wake up the Brit in a calm matter if that didn't work he would get a bucket of water. Now that would be a funny sight! He had to let that thought go though, because the more he thought about it, the more the idea of Arthur's naked wet body was convincing him to just skip directly to the water bucket and that would have very bad repercussions for Francis' beautiful body parts.

That didn't mean though that he couldn't have some fun right now. He stepped closer to the Brits face and kneeled down putting his face next to Arthur's as if they had been sharing a bed. He slowly trailed one finger down the Englishman's exposed front, relishing the sigh that left him. And whispered as lovingly as he could muster.

"Arthur mon amour. You have to wake up, we have an important day ahead of us." Francis waited for the result and wasn't disappointed.

"Hmmm Yess, love, alrigh- I'll be ther- in a min." Arthur groaned stretching his arms. _Quelle belle vue! Hon Hon Hon! [What a lovely sight!]_

 

* * *

 

Arthur was having a lovely dream. He was laying in bed while his husband was cooking breakfast downstairs.

He should get out of bed and get started because today was a big day! Why it was a big day he couldn't quite remember but oh well it didn't really matter. He got out of bed, dressed himself and went downstairs. There was this nice smell coming from the kitchen that greeted him, _Hmm pancakes._ He entered the kitchen and went over to his husband putting his arms around his waist. He smelt delicious of roses and red wine. So typically French, but he loved it.

"Hmm gu'd mornin' m'love, you smell bloody amazin' today" he said still a bit tired while gently kissing his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Mon dieu! M'love??? Where had zat come from? Then Francis smelled himself and found that he just smelled of sweat as he hasn't showered yet, weird. Then it hit him, Arthur was still dreaming! Which was logical if Francis thought about it, Arthur would never have said that unless he was sick, drunk out of his mind or both. Zis was too funny to pass up on though so he decided to play along for a bit.

"Merci mon amour, it is ze new fragrance of Channel. Do you like it?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Smells great love good choice as usual." Arthur didn't really care how he smelled though he'd love his husband no matter what. He didn't really know why he asked the next question he just found it fitting with the scenery and all. It reminded him of a thought he had had a few days ago.

"Honey where are the kids?" He frowned as he looked at the table with the 2 empty chairs next to theirs. It was possible that they were still sleeping but it was already 10AM and those two were little balls of energy they would often wake them up at sunrise to play with them. He smiled, he loved them so much.

 

* * *

 

 

Kids?!? Des enfants? Francis needed a minute to remember if Arthur ever mentioned kids, non never... That could only mean one thing and... _Oh mon dieu c'est tellement chou... [omg that's so cute]_ He has children in his dream. His little Englishman dreams of having children! What a cute domestic dream! And then he was hit with a sudden pang of jealousy. Whomever the person Arthur is talking to in his dream, they're very lucky!

But he still had to answer though because Arthur had started frowning. And then suddenly he had the most beautiful smile on his face. _Zis dream seems to make him happy so I'll wait a bit longer to wake him up. I do hope for him that it will come true._ But for now he could still be a part of that little family, he had to think about what they would look like, what their names were, what gender would they even be? He himself hadn't really thought of children because he could never see himself become married to a woman. And he just didn't see himself having the cosy domestic life with a man. The only one with whom he might consider the thought would be... Well... Yeah it would be with Arthur.

If he could see them with kids and adopt some it would probably be twins though. Oui it would be more difficult in the beginning but hey, you will only have the diaper period once! alright there will be twice as much diapers but they'd manage he's sure of it. He still has time to think about it though. It's not like this is real. Now about answering the question, where could those kids be? Considering it's Arthur they would probably do something productive, he seemed like a strict but kind father. Studying? hmm no. FENCING! oui, that was it!

"Ze kids went to fencing practise mon cher, they should be back in a few minutes"

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh yeah of course how could I forget." He smiled to himself his boys were growing up so fast. "You know I would have expected Alfred to be better at it than Matthew but they're both just as fast and Matthews technique seems to be just a bit better."

He remembers the first time they took them both to a fencing match, how afraid they had been that they'd find it boring. And how glad they had been when they both immediately took interest in their sport. A month later they had started their first lessons. It was pretty funny to see two four-year old kids with their "too big for their head" masks on. He remembers him and his husband in tears when Matthew had fallen over from the weight of it.

"Matthew and Alfred, my dear boys, they're growing up so fast love, some day they might even beat you!" He smirked "never me of course."

He laughs at his joke knowing that his partner would scoff and say that he was still the better one of them both, their marriage was build on teasing really, it was the foundation that kept it strong. Suddenly he was hit by a towel.

"Hahahaha I'm sorry dear, It's alright you don't have to prove anything to me we both know we're evenly matched."

 

* * *

 

 

_Matthieu and Alfred, quels beaux noms. [Such beautiful names.] Oh how I wish to be a part of his dream, of his future hopefully. If he chose me I fully intend to give him all of that._

Then Francis remembers something the Englishman said... _So his partner fences too and they're almost evenly matched._ This could mean two things to Francis: His partner is just an invention from his mind or Francis already knows this person or this person has yet to join international competition. But because of their age and the fact that Francis knows Arthur doesn't go for younger people, he excluded that possibility. 

It would be weird for Arthur to dream of someone he hadn't had recent contact with so he also excluded every international fencer who doesn't participate in Rio this year, yeah Arthur might have fallen in love with someone earlier on. But he would have known via the grapevine, and the grapevine had been silent about Arthur, wait no they were all betting on him and Arthur, but that didn't mean it was him for sure.

He had seen some of the women competing and although some of them were cute he couldn't see any of them with Arthur, but maybe that was his personal bias. Hmmm who could it be. Suddenly Arthur started speaking again.

"M-Matthew, Alfred good morning. Me and your papa were just talking about you how was fencing practise?"

Ok..so it was a guy. That left about 8 other athletes. 4 of them we're way younger than him so that left only 4 people him included.

But Francis could admit, they we're all good looking. He was the prettiest of course! He remembered all of them at least beating Arthur once so the evenly matched thing was alright too. Now Francis was a bit stuck, it could also be the other French guy who had his eyes on Arthur and told him earlier on that if he didn't go for it he would. It could be the south Korean? He's number one in the world right now. Francis and Arthur always switching places between the third and the second place. Or it could be the nice Canadian. _Or you know you could just ask Arthur_ a voice in his head told him.

_Merde, that's right. But wouldn't that sound weird? "Hey Arthur who am I? I'm your husband I know but I don't know my own name" pffff_

"Arthur, mon cher, What is my name?"

 

* * *

 

 

_"Arthur, mon cher, What is my name?" ???? What kind of question is that? Is he alright?  
_

"My love are you alright? Did you hit your head while I was still sleeping?" So weird Arthur thought.

"So kids, how did practise go?" Arthur asked them while handing both of them their plates with pancakes.

"NO Arthur you have to listen to me what is my name?" He asked urgently

"I really don't understand dear? Are you okay?"

But then the boys had started explaining their day and Arthur had to listen. And his husband was still staring at him.

"Boys wait your papa has to ask me something." He turned to his husband

"What is it ......" But he couldn't finish his sentence as there was suddenly a loud ringing in the house. But he couldn't quite remember the house phone sounding like this.

 

* * *

 

 

The phone was ringing stopping Arthur from saying that name Francis so desperately needed. "MERDE! Mais quel connard a l'audacité de nous appeler MAINTENANT????? FAIT CHIER!!" [Shit! what asshole dares to call us right now of all times? Fucking shit!] And because he was mad he pressed the button to stop the call. If they really wanted to reach them they would try again later when Francis had calmed down and Arthur was awake.

"Francis what's all the fuss about for fucks sake I was having the best dream ever" Arthur complained groggily and bleary eyed.

Oh He looked truly adorable but Francis still wasn't over the fact that Arthur could have been dreaming about him and their future kids Matthieu and Alfred. Now he'll likely never know!

" _Ah bon [Oh yeah?]_ what was it about?" Francis asked curious to see if Arthur would tell the truth.

Arthur started blushing he remembered that it was something very sappy and cliché. "I actually don't quite remember but it felt like heaven." And he smiled that dopey smile of his that Francis had seen on his face while he was sleeping.

"My but aren't you adorable." Arthur started scowling.  _Ah there I ruined it again._ "I'm sorry to ruin your good mood Arthur but It's almost 8AM and the press conference starts in 2 hours and we still have to discuss a lot and eat.

"Bloody hell what happened to my alarm?" Arthur asked confused.

"Well mon cher, it woke me up and didn't woke you up so-" Francis started explaining but Arthur interrupted him.

"Well then why didn't you wake me up?" Arthur asked getting more and more irritated. _God why do I feel like this for this man?_

"Because you looked like you were having a lovely dream, do you really not remember what it was about?" Francis asked not quite believing that one would forget such a nice dream. He knows he didn't forget his most cherished dreams. Like the one where he gets the gold medal and Arthur silver and Arthur still gave him a kiss to congratulate him. _Yeah that's a nice dream._

"Y-you didn't happen to hear anything did you?" Arthur asked a bit worried.

"I might have" And he winked.

"NO I'm absolutely sure it wasn't that kind of dream, pervert!" Arthur crossed his arms.

"Nooohn non non ne t'inquiète pas! [Do not worry], it was really cute. Do you wanna know what I heard." Francis was enjoying this good lord he couldn't wait to tell the Brit.

"I'm going to regret this I think. Go on Francis do tell, I'm actually curious." Arthur started to dress himself. Francis was already dressed so he just sat down on the bed watching disappointedly as the naked skin became covered again and started retelling what he had heard.

" _Bon donc... [okay so...]_ you were dreaming about your future partner.."

"Goood lord" Arthur interrupted rolling his eyes, rosy tint to his cheeks. He knew who that partner was, he was not about to tell Francis though. He was going to pretend like he didn't know "And who was it?"

"Well actually I don't know, the only thing I know about them is that they also fence. And do you want to know how I know that?"

 _Shit that narrows it down a lot._ He hoped the Frenchman won't start guessing.

"Because we were fencing?" The Frenchman actually started laughing but not to taunt the Englishman just because it was an obvious guess.

"No it's way cuter, you were worried about how fast your children were growing and that they were going to surpass you and your partner at fencing."

Arthur just stopped in his tracks. "children?"

"Oui, they even had names. I didn't know you had such a big child wish. It is adorable mon ami." Francis said smiling at the Brit

"Oh...What were their names?" He asked still looking at the ground.

"Matthieu and Alfred" Francis said

"Matthew" Arthur corrected "I would never call my son Matyeuh. I can't even pronounce that, never mind that it sounds way too bloody French" Arthur grumbled as Francis laughed.

"Non, but it was really cute. Are you planning on starting a family soon?" He asked actually curious.

Arthur blushed "That's rather private Francis, but no at least not until I find the right partner you know?" Francis hummed in agreement and Arthur continued. "After my international career I would love to open a fencing school and teach children and maybe adults." Arthur had that sparkle in his eyes. God he was beautiful like this, so passionate.

"But I'm planning to continue with fencing until I'm well over my forties so it won't be that soon" He looked at Francis a bit unsure.

"I sure hope so Arthur as I'm going to continue till then too. It would be absolutely boring without you, mon cher." Francis said with a wink and a gentle smile.

"You'd better Frog without you I'd be winning all the gold medals without any issues. Now it just makes me a little bit sweaty." Arthur grinned.

"Now Now mon cher I do certainly recall winning gold over you in London, your own capital" He smirked right back.

"I was distracted." Arthur huffed.

"By what? Ma beauté?" Francis was enjoying this immensely.

"By how nice it would be to drop the sabre and punch you in your frog face!" Arthur sneered.

"Haaahahaha yeah Arthur I really missed zis bickering of ours these last few days." Francis turned to him almost shyly

"You know actually me too frog. All that because of a stupid bet." Arthur said turning to the ground.

"yeah that stupid bet." Their was an uncomfortable silence. Before Francis spoke again. "You know Arthur? ..Eh... I w-wanted to... s-say... somezing-"

RIIING.... RRRIIINGNGG...

Francis was interrupted again by that stupid phone. If it hadn't been Arthur who got to it first Francis would have thrown it against the wall.

"Yeah hello, Arthur Kirkland here"

".........."

"Ah alright"

"....."

"No No it's okay we'll figure it out on our way."

"........."

"Yeah we still need to have breakfast sorry"

".........."

"Sure i'll tell him"

"...."

"Alright see you soon"

Arthur let go of the phone and turned to Francis. "It was Patrick, to ask us if we were ready for the press conference."

"Ah alright." Francis said dryly.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Arthur looked him in the eye. Francis knew this wasn't the right time and that the moment was ruined so he quickly invented something.

"Ah It had to do with our earlier conversation." Francis said.

"You can still say it you know we still have 40 minutes to have breakfast. And to fake being the best couple in the world'

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever start that school I'd be very happy to help teach the children." He smiled and Arthur smiled back.

"Thank you Francis that actually means a lot to me." And suddenly Francis was caught in a hug. A very warm and enjoyable hug.

They both reluctantly let go of each other and prepared to leave.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Bien sûr mon cher, lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like you saw in this chapter because I'm participating to the nano thingy challenge I need to write when I have even the slightest bit of an idea. I was going to write about the conference but hey that will have to be for next chapter lol. I almost forgot I already made Arthur think about the future. And I keep forgetting small details. If it's something I can quickly change please tell me about it. As always do leave a comment. I hope this chapter felt as cute and fluffy as it felt to me?


	12. "guess whe had you all fooled now didn't we" How hard can pretending to date be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobic slurs. I'm sorry. I have to be realistic about it there were a lot of scandals and homophobia is still a thing. 
> 
> To all the French ppl. reading this. I'm sorry for using the crudest words ever :p hope you'll be able to forgive me? 
> 
> I like thinking that Francis also has this little nasty side that I've seen in French people before. *Kuch* Les Parisiens *Kuch* ;) (If you are from Paris désolé.) 
> 
> nah I'm kidding It's mostly young people who I hear using such nasty language on social media and online. Not that I'm an angel though but I still had to look up the words to make sure they were well written ;) so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided to make it a bit less crude than what I was talking about in the above notes because the translations were killing me ;') Hope it's still alright? 
> 
> Please leave a comment not only about the fic also about Parisians! and next time we'll do one about people from Lion or Marseille. hahaahahha ;) non it's okay don't do that I might get hate mail about how I'm a stupid Belgian :o :o :o ;) I'm kidding.
> 
> Btw the couple helping them are real people! I might write a bit more about them later as their story gave me a wonderfull idea!
> 
> Also school starts again and my points aren't that great so I'm not going to update that much but I told you guys this already didn't I :p allez see you soon! (at least I'll try to)

They were getting in the lift to go to the main hall where they would take breakfast when Arthur remembered something.

"Ehm Francis?" Arthur asked unsure.

"Hmmm?" Francis hummed.

"We didn't actually discuss anything about our pretend relationship. And what we were going to say to the rest of the Athletes." Arthur asked

"Ah don't worry mon cher, we will figure it out as we go." Francis assured him. "As for the other athletes let me try something."

"Try something?" Arthur asked "Try what? Why would you even say "try"?"

"You will see!" Francis said as they both stepped out of the elevator.

"Frog wait! I don't even know what to call you, honey? dear? And how am I supposed to act around you?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Francis turned around and smiled encouraging "Just be yourself Arthur. May I remind you that zey already zink we're dating anyway, so you don't have to act that different. It would make the situation look unrealistic if you suddenly were the sweet and caring boyfriend who liked to hold hands and cuddle." 

"But I can be a sweet and caring boyfriend!" Arthur huffed.

"Zen be a sweet and caring boyfriend, Arthur. We are just pretending anyway." Francis said turning around too fast to see the sad look that crossed Arthur's face.

They soon arrived in the hall and were quickly surrounded. Both by people who wanted to greet them and by people who wanted to congratulate them. Arthur stood by Francis' side and wondered what the Frenchman was up too when suddenly he took a chair and used it to get on the table.

He coughed a few times to get everyone's attention, not that it was really needed as everyone was already looking.

"Francis get down here" Arthur hissed at him. But Francis just ignored him.

"Bonjour everyone!" Francis said with a smile. He got several "bonjours" in return even some with an obvious English accent which made it sound more like "benjowr". This made him smile as he continued

"So as you have all seen the photo were me and mon petit Anglais were caught by surprise by a mean paparazzi." He stopped for a bit as everyone had started hooting. 

"Oui Oui it was very sexy." Arthur was giving him a signal that clearly said "Get on with it".

"This announcement is just to clear some zing up for you all." He waited a bit to keep the tension high. "Yes Arthur and I are dating." And the whole crowd went wild. Arthur who still stood next to him almost got crushed by hugs and congratulations. If you looked closely you could see some money being exchanged.

"Actually we have been dating for a long time. We had just tried to keep it secret because we didn't want all the drama of the media getting involved."

"Guess that went well didn't it" A guy shouted from the back getting laughs mostly from the British athletes.

"Yeah indeed. We just wanted to clear zat up so zat you guys didn't go and spread false rumours" 

"You mean like about all the kinky sex you two have? Oh wait that wouldn't be a rumour as about everyone within a 50m radius of your room heard."

At this even Francis blushed a bit. He knows it's his own damn fault but still he had to keep going.

"Yeah yeah how would you guys be if for the first time of being in a relationship together you could be as loud as you wanted because you didn't have to hide any more" He winked at the crowd.

"Just because we don't hide our relationship any more doesn't mean everyone should be privy to our doings in the bedroom frog" Arthur said, now standing besides him.

"I knew it was a term of endearment" one of the gymnast fangirls whispered loudly.

"I think that's about all we had to say except maybe just that I'm glad you all approve of our relationship and of us being gay." Arthur smiled.

"Of course lad, we are your friends aren't we."

Francis couldn't help himself and threw an arm around his "partner" shoulders and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Making everyone "awww" and Arthur become a lovely shade of pink.

"I think you two should kiss to celebrate this good news!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"I think not" Arthur replied dryly which got some boos from the people in front of him.

"Serre-le dans tes bras et embrasse le avec la langue pour nous Francis!" [Hold him tight and French kiss him for us Francis!]

"Ouais il en a clairement besoin!" [Yeah he clearly needs it!]

And although the English athletes probably didn't understand a word of what was being said they still cheered.

Arthur was also trying to translate what the French athlete had said but before he could complete it he was dipped by the Frenchman and kissed breathlessly. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Francis' neck and deepened the kiss. This went on for a few seconds accompanied by the cheering of the crowd. When Francis let go with a reluctant sigh. "I'm sorry Arthur I know you said no kissing on the mouth but I-" But he was interrupted as Arthur brought him back down and kissed him again. Francis could of course only oblige. As Arthur released him he turned to the crowd.

"everyone who took a picture or god forgive me filmed this better delete it or else!"

"Or else what?" They all laughed again and even Arthur couldn't withhold a smile.

Francis was happy he got to show everyone that Arthur was his now. Even if it wasn't for real no one else would have him for now and for that he was glad. Just to rub it in he made eye-contact with the other French athlete who also wanted to get into his little Englishman's pants. Luckily for him he was fair play about it and gave him a thumbs-up.

"I will find something. Now, I guess we will allow you to continue eating breakfast!" And Arthur jumped off the table lending his hand to Francis like a true gentleman. He got another kiss on his cheek as a reward. which he really started to like and look forward to.

"let's get breakfast now shall we frog." Arthur said.

"Yes we have only 25 minutes left to eat." Francis groaned.

"That"s more than enough, frog."

"Maybe Honey, dear or love as a petname?" Francis proposed.

"I'm just being who I am frog." Arthur smirked.

 

* * *

 

Arthur sat himself down at a little table a bit more secluded from all the prying eyes and ears. Francis went to get some food for them; "Ze English don't have a refined taste palette, you're going to get yourself poisoned one day and you won't even notice because it tasted just like your usual food. Also it helps keeping up my image as perfect and wonderful boyfriend, non?" Arthur who was too tired to even threaten him had just nodded and massaged his head in annoyance. 

Then suddenly he felt a presence besides him, he turned around to 3 guys of his team grinning at him. _Good god I'm too tired for this._ "What do you guys want?" He asked annoyed.

"Now Now Arthur don't be like that. We just remember giving you support because you were sad that the Frog would never love you and now it turns out you'd been dating the whole time." They asked suspiciously.

 _Damn Francis is way better at improvising than me, what shall I say..._ "Well yeah you got pretty close and I started panicking so that was the best I could come up with." He said hurriedly.

one of them took him by the shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Awww don't worry laddie we already know." 

"Oh yeah?" he asked worriedly. Shit did he manage to ruin it on the very first day already? Where was Francis for fucks sake?

"Yeah lad I mean it was pretty obvious that you were lying" _Oooh fuuuck..._

"I mean sharing a room because there was-" And then he raised both of his 2 fingers "No single room left any more" The others started laughing. 

 _Wait what?_ Arthur had to fight hard to keep the surprise off his face. "Ehm.. well you see..?"

"Oh and when you told us you were going to train together, what was it? Yoga?" Another dude nodded. "Yeah yoga we all pretty much knew what was up. I mean. Yoga with a partner is pretty much sex with clothes on right? You might as well just have told us what you guys were up too"

_Bloody hell....._

 

* * *

 

 

Francis was considering what to choose for his boyfriend, _You really need to stop zinking of him like zat Francis,_ When suddenly he heard his name being shouted. 

" _He Franciiiis, petit PD_ " _[roughly translates to: little "faggot"]_ Francis looked back and quickly looked away, it was one of the boxers that was quite known to be a homophobic asshole. But as he wins a lot he's never been excluded from any competition and is just permitted to do as he pleases. Francis hated him. But as he had nothing to defend himself right now the best thing he could do is ignore him. What could he do against a professional boxer? His chances were pretty much none existent.

_"Petit PD ne m'ignore pas! Tu dois être content maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu aimes te faire prendre par derrière par ton petit Anglais." [You must be happy that now everyone knows how much you love being taken by behind by your little Englishman.]_

At this Francis put the plate of food somewhere safe and turned around, _who did this fils de pute [Son of a whore] think he was?_ " _Et oui connard j'adore ça car il a une belle grosse bite! Par contre la tienne on aurait besoin d'une loupe pour la voir!_ " [Yes asshole I adore it because he has a beautiful long dick! For your little dick people need a magnifying glass]

Before he realised it he was shoved on the ground by that brute. "T'as dit quoi? Répète-moi ça!" [What did you say, repeat it!].

_"que t'as une petite bite!" [That you have a small dick!]_ Francis spat. 

Luckily for him before the guy could punch his pretty face a young couple held him back. He managed to wrangle himself free and step away shooting a last nasty glare in Francis' direction. 

_ "Mais t'as perdu la tête oû quoi?" [rough translation: Have you lost your damn mind?]  _ Francis looked up to see the guy give him a hand.  


"Eh merci pour l'aide... eh?" [Thanks for the help...eh?]

_ "Tony Yoka et voici ma fiancée Estelle Mossely Enchantée." [And this is my betrothed nice to meet you.] _

_ "désole mais la en doit vraiment y'aller je suis dans les demie-finalles"  [Sorry we really have to go I'm in semi-finals!]  _ Estelle said to him apolitically.

 _ "Ah mais je comprends désolé de vous retarder. Bonne chance et encore merci!" [Oh I understand sorry for keeping you here. Good luck and thanks again!].  _ Francis was reaching for the plate with food he left on the counter but was surprised to find nothing there.  


"Looking for this?" A voice said behind him. He turned around to find Arthur with a knowing smile on his face. 

"Oh Arthur! Zere's the food! But why are you here I told you I would get ze food?" 

"Well you see I was getting annoyed by my co-athletes-" He said while glaring in their direction, They just waved at him. "When I came here and saw you shouting at someone about how big my cock is." The smile turned into a smirk. 

Francis actually blushed.  "Eh... well... bon..." He began.  


Then Arthur had a concerned look on his face. "He said some pretty hurtful things to you, are you alright?" 

"Oui oui mon cher I'm fine nothing I haven't heard before. I'm from Paris remember?" Arthur just nodded not really seeing what that had to do with anything.

"And I'm always ready to protect your large manhood, both figuratively and literally." Francis winked, now it was Arthur's turn to blush. 

"How did you even know I had a large one anyway?" Arthur whispered trying to think of when the Frog could have possibly seen him naked.

"Oooh so it's true? Hon Hon Hon" Francis looked happy. "So cher just how big? are we talking cm or inches because you guys can be difficult about that."

"None of your business." Arthur spluttered to Francis' delight.

"Oh but it is, I'm your boyfriend remember? I need to know these things." 

"No you do not?" Arthur replied

"Oh but I doooo" 

"No"

"Oui"

"Changing languages won't help your case!" Arthur spat. 

"I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours" Francis suggested. Arthur just took the croissants and walked away. 

"Arthuuur! Je suis désoléeee!" Francis shouted following him.

"I just got a text message saying we need to hurry up. While you were fighting 10 minutes passed that means we'll have to eat on our way if we want to arrive on time."

"Ah alright." Francis sighed. _There goes that nice breakfast together._


	13. you only won because you have pretty blue eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone sorry about the long wait... Exams are oover they're prob bad... I've gotten into Yuri on ice.. It's sooo good omfg :) Anyway it has been since november that I haven't written anything I'm sorry if it isn't at the same level as my other chapters... Also the fact that I've a bit forgotten what I had already written down or where I was going with this. I might do some time skips and start finishing it. Sorry :p 
> 
> BTW is dishvelleshing a word? From now on it is alright?
> 
> BTW:  
> Belgium: Emma Peeters (Yeah not Laura she looks more like an Emma sorry)  
> Netherlands: Tim Hendriks (this is the Dutchiest name to have ever have Dutched)

Arriving at the building where the press conference was supposed to take place, Arthur pulled Francis into a small chamber in the hall. It looked to be some kind of maintenance room for all the equipment. 

"Hein? Arthur mon cher what was that for?" Francis asked surprised. _Did he want to give those reporters the impression that they were really into public sex? Then he should totally continue._

"Alright I have been thinking about this for a bit now and..." Arthur looked a little unsure of himself which was a bit weird? Did he want to call things off? Their coaches would kill them.

"Go on mon cher? It seems to trouble you."

"Well with this thing-" He made a a hook movement with his fingers. "- we have going on we are going to say a lot of stuff and actions we don't really mean right." _Like what? I have meant everything I've been saying earlier on?_

"Like that kiss earlier I know It's not real but we broke the rules we had set for this arrangement" _Yeah of course you wouldn't see it as real._ Francis tried to hide the disappointed look on his face.

"I already apologised for that mon cher." Francis tried.

"Yeah Yeah I know. And it was me who broke it a second time didn't I?" He gave Francis a small smile to ease the tension and Francis felt his heart flutter.

"So what I'm proposing is that we leave all rules pretend to be truly in a relationship, because that kiss made me realise we will have to improvise or else it might look as if there was something wrong or it might look forced. So my suggestion is that we do all that but instead of rules we use a safe word." Arthur blushed a bit and looked at his shoes.

"A safe word? Like in BDSM? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Arthur" Francis tried to joke.

"NO! I meant like a trigger word you know? Argh leave it never mind." Arthur turned around to exit the room again when Francis held him back.

"Arthur mon cher I was kidding, wait just explain what it would entail?" Francis asked trying to look as sorry as possible.

"Well I haven't figured out everything yet but I was thinking of two safe words alright?" Francis nodded.

"I propose that we never stop acting as if we're hopelessly in love.-" _Oh but it is no act Arthur if only you knew._ "And every time we want to stop, but as in stop completely, without lies, we use the first safe word to continue again we would use the second safe word"

"Arthur mon cher you are such a genius I could kiss you right now" Francis beamed.

"See this is the kind of thing we need those safe words for. How can I possibly know if you are acting or if you are being your usual perverted self." Arthur mock glared at Francis who held a 'who-me' expression while grinning.

"I would like for you to stop being your perverted self though if we use the safe words, alright? I feel it's better if there are moments where we could take a break from the lovey-dovey stuff." Moments where you can stop pretending that you love me was left unsaid.

Francis had a similar thought in his head. _But why would I possibly want to stop doing all that lovey-dovey stuff with you?_

"Ah alright I can try Arthur." He gave the other a comforting smile. It couldn't be easy for Arthur to pretend being able to love him. "Have you thought about what those safe words could be?" Francis asked curiously?

"No not really I was thinking 'London' as the first one and 'Paris' as the second one" Arthur asked hesitantly

"Awww Arthur how romantic our home cities? It wouldn't be good ones though. Like in actual BDSM it has to be a word that you couldn't possibly think of or that couldn't possibly come up in the conversations we have and London and Paris will probably come up in the conversations we have."

"Well because you're the sexpert-" Arthur snorted at his own humour Francis just rolled his eyes "I suppose I'll let you find two good words?"

"Ah no you can still look too Arthur I'll see if they are good enough. I'll think of some of my own too alright?" And tonight we just make a choice."

"Okay guess that settled then." Arthur smiled at him before rudely pushing him against the wall.

"What ze Fuck Arthur?" Francis yelped.

"Pretend like like I didn't use our safe words" Arthur whispered

"But we still don't ha-" Francis started before he was cut of by some lips on his own.

It wasn't a pretty kiss, it wasn't supposed to be a pretty kiss Francis will think later. Arthur's hands where in his hair, messing it all up. And he encouraged Francis to do the same by taking his hands and putting them where he wanted. He started pulling at Francis' clothes and then he unbuttoned one of the buttons from his Jersey. He started kissing down Francis' neck and Francis couldn't withhold a moan.

Arthur pulled apart, looked him up and down while Francis blushed, and smirked. "We have to go hard or go home Francis, they expected us to make-out and shag in this place. Can't have you looking like an unspoilt little lamb now can I?"

_So that's what this was? Francis felt strangely used. He understood why they needed safe words now, this thing might break his heart._

"Yeah but normally it is I who invent plans like this mon Lapin. I feel as if I'm starting to lose my touch." He sighed dramatically.

"Now Now Francis, next time we pretend to fuck each other in public you can do the dishvelleshing alright?" He smiled at him innocently as if he didn't just make Francis look as fucked-out as possible. Even though it wasn't real Francis was starting to see the positive side from this arrangement.

"Hon Hon Hon mon cher I'll make sure to do it when you least expect it." Francis winked.

Just as Arthur was going to reply there was a knock on the door.

"Arthur, Francis? Have you finished doing what ever you're pretending to be doing" Patrick whispered from the other side of the door.

Arthur and Francis both opened the door and here and there they saw some camera's taking pictures.

"Wow you guys sure know how to pretend" Patrick whistled.

"Yeah right 'pretend' " Arthur thought bitterly.

 

* * *

 

5 Minutes later they were sitting in the middle of a table with both their coaches at each other's sides and a whole bunch of people with block notes and camera's in front of them.

Arthur coughed hoping that his coach would have opened the press conference but he just stared at him telling him to do his thing.  He was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing until he felt a reassuring hand on his thigh. If you had told him three days ago that he would feel comforted by Francis Bonnefoy patting him on the thigh he would laugh and tell you that you wanted nothing to do with that pervert.

He noticed that a lot of photographers had taken pictures of him smiling kindly at his "lover" as if they looked for proof.

"Alright well hello everyone and thanks for being here. As you al know from the pictures that have been taken by a vicious paparazzi me and Francis Bonnefoy are in a relationship, have been for a long time, and are very happy together.

So if you want to ask questions about our relationship please do so now because during the competition we will only answer questions about fencing."

The crowd started talking all at once and his coach looked over at him giving him a thumbs up. "Well done Artie."

"Alright people Francis and Arthur will point to the people and they are allowed 1min per question is that clear? Go on."

Francis was first to choose "Alright you zere with ze purple sweater."

It seemed to be not a reporter but a teenage girl. She probably had a blog or something Francis decided to humour her as he liked the colour of her sweater.

"When did you realise you loved each other."

They both swallowed and looked at each other _Shit..._ Not that they didn't know it was just awfully personal and awkward now wasn't it.

Francis thought 5 seconds about inventing a story before going with the real thing.

"3 years ago during the final of the tournament in Budapest 2013." Francis said ignoring the fact that Arthur was trying to make eye contact. 

"We were fencing against each other, and I lost...-"

"Hah yeah I remember that one." Arthur smirked

"Arthur, mon cher do shut up" Francis glared. "So as I was saying, I lost and I realised I didn't care because I loved this man in front of me and that I would give him anything he wanted." Francis smiled but felt a bit broken inside. "I actually remember trying to ask him out when we were drunk but he misunderstood as me wanting to sleep with him again, insulted me for being a pervert and then he fell asleep on the ground." Francis and the press laughed as Arthur grumbled. But he was more in shock than actually grumpy. That situation seemed familiar to him as if Francis hadn't just invented the cutest love realisation ever but was actually telling the truth.

"Yeah I actually remember nothing of what he's talking about sorry" Arthur stuck his tongue out.

"No you still have to tell your version of how you realised you were in love with le magnifique moi." Francis grinned, time for revenge.

"It actually didn't happen at once it was in phases and it finally hit me when I was feeling a bit low and I was fencing against Francis as practise for something. And I don't really know what happened, we had fun as usual I guess, but at some point during that match I just wished Francis would always be by my side to fence with." Yeah I know It's a bit less romantic than Francis' but hey that's me Arthur laughed and came to the realisation that the room was dead silent and Francis' mouth was open in chock.

Then he was suddenly pulled into a hug while the public 'awed'. "Mon cher you are such a pro at this inventing thing wow" Francis whispered against his cheek. _Hahahahah Inventing things yeah sure._

"Alright enough sappy stuff and fan-service. you there in the black sweatshirt."

"So as you've stated before you've been in a relationship for longer when exactly did it happen and how has that been working out?"

"Well if I had to put a date to it I'd say February 2015 during the world cup in Ghent." Francis had chosen that date as it seemed realistic and the where both there."

A hand shot up from the crowd.

"Yes you?"

"Wasn't mister Arthur Kirkland in a relationship with Ms Emma Peeters the Tennis athlete back then."

Arthur and Francis looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Me and Emma? Dating my god man are you insane?" Arthur finished laughing. "She's just a good friend and she's Francis' cousin."

"Well I was the person who saw you and ms. Peeters talking in a cosy little bistro in Ghent." The reporter finished lamely.

"I didn't know you went to dinner with my cousin, I thought you two just met at a tournament" Francis mumbled harshly with a forced smile. He was not jealous of course not Arthur was not Emma's type at least that's what he thought...

_Damn... Francis was not really supposed to know about that... He might grill me later._

 

* * *

 

 

What actually happened that day in Ghent...

Arthur was watching the semi-finals to see whom his opponent might be when he saw a cute girl with brown locks standing next to him. He immediately recognised her as the star-tennis player Emma Peeters. Not that he often watched tennis but his mum was kind of a fan of hers.

"Considering a career switch? Would be a shame." he joked standing next to her.

She turned to him and laughed "Aww no I'm here to see my cousin fence as I don't often get a chance to see him and because he's in Belgium for once. He often watches me play so it's only fair."

"And who's your cousin? I might know them?" Arthur asked.

"The snobbish looking blonde man who's fencing right now, Francis Bonnefoy. I didn't know you fenced too! What's your name?"

"Wait I'm sorry a nice and pretty girl like you is Francis Bonnefoy's cousin? I'm Arthur Kirkland by the way I often compete against him."

"Gosh you're THE Arthur Kirkland?" She laughed.

"Yeah that's me actually." Arthur was a bit confused, why would someone like her know someone like him.

"Do you know how often Francis whines and complains about you? Almost like a teenage girl who doesn't know how to deal with someone pulling her pigtails" She laughed.

Arthur blushed, he was weirdly proud of the fact that he left such a mark on his rival that he complained to other people... Wait pulling pigtails???

"Wait pulling pigtails???" Arthur asked while turning pink. This woman was a menace, good lord.

"Yeah sure, with that cute little rivalry the two of you have going on I figured it was your version of trying to get each other's attention" spot on but Arthur didn't know that yet.

"Me and the frog pulling each other's pigtails oh no no. I'm as straight as an arrow miss"

"Just like I am" She smiled at him, Arthur would later find out that she's bisexual but mostly into women.

"And even if I was. I can admit that he has the looks but I would never go for someone as FRENCH as he is."

She laughed and agreed that Francis could be a little much.

Arthur really started to like her and to prove his heterosexuality he invited her out for drinks.

"Like right now? Alright why not I can always meet Francis later. And I'd love to know more about you" To get information she would later use to annoy Francis but Arthur didn't need to know that.

"Great lead the way"

 

* * *

 

 

A bit later they sat in a cafe in Ghent called T'dreupelkot which they first sat outside at the cosy little tables. That's probably when the photographer noticed them.

Luckily for Arthur he hoped the Photographer wouldn't bring up what happened about an hour later as he himself didn't quite want to remember.

You see you could get all kind of jenever shots, it resembled gin but was somewhat tastier. which meant that Arthur was quickly drunk while Emma was still okay.

"An' then I told 'im ay Frog you only won because you 'ave pretty blue eyes'!" Arthur slurred while Emma listened gleefully to what Arthur was saying.

"Come on Arthur you've had too much to drink. Who knew 4 shots could do this to a man." Emma tried. Did she feel guilty? Hmmm a little bit not much though the kind of truths that came out of his mouth would be enough to fuel a year worth of teasing.

Not only for Francis but for Arthur as well because it was pretty obvious those two were meant to be.

She called her brother because she couldn't handle him on her own. He wasn't able to walk any more and he was too heavy for her to carry. Tim Hendricks arrived 5 minutes later with an exasperated expression on his face.

_"Wat heb je nu weer gedaan?" [What did you do now?]_

_"Ik heb de gast gevonden waar Francis smoor op is!" [I found the guy which whom Francis is madly in love with!]_ She said with a smug smile

"Arthur Kirkland" Tim asked wearily?

"Ja" and at the same time "that's my name" was slurred by Arthur now bent over the bar.

Tim couldn't withhold a smile at his sisters antics. She always did things because she cared but sometimes her methods where a bit controversial.

 _"En dus je hebt hem zat gevoerd met als bedoeling?"_ _[And so you got him drunk with what purpose?]_

 _"Hij heeft zichzelf dronken gevoerd, Ik stel gewoon de relevante vragen." [He got himself drunk I'm just asking the interesting questions]_ She smirked.

_"Kijk maar." [Watch this]_

"Hey Arthur how do you feel about Francis?" She asked.

"That French snob, way too pretty for his own good, pretty blue eyes, lovely fencing posture though, but very annoying and...." Arthur slurred.

While Arthur continued Emma just turned to her brother with a sly smirk and Tim couldn't help but smile back.

Tim carried Arthur on his back to the hotel where his coach, Patrick took him back to his room.

 

After that Emma sent her cousin a message telling him that she met Arthur Kirkland and that she totally understood why Francis would fall for that guy and that he should totally go for it because her gay-dar told her he wasn't as straight as Francis and Arthur seemed to think he was.

She made sure to meet up with Francis and even with Arthur from time to time to keep tabs on their relationship even though Arthur had asked her not to tell Francis that he often talked to her she always wanted to straight up tell them what she knew.

She was also the person who spammed them both with hundred of messages congratulating them after the picture from their kiss was shared on social media. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Well let's just say that I'm her gay-best friend. And that I asked her for advice about how to charm her cousin's pants of" Arthur tried.

"Quite literally" Francis added with a smirk

Arthur hit him hard on the thigh but smiled as the crowd laughed at the joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys feel about Belgium and or the Netherlands?  
> becausseee
> 
> I'm adding Belgium and Netherlands bc I want to give my own take on their dynamic and because Belgium is like their closest neighbour :p  
> so yeah no actually I don't really care how u feel I'm doing it anyway I just need like a bit of response like "God imagi I loveee them" or "They're ok I guessss"


	14. He's from Paris I'm from London. Confession time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm trying to finish this up... because of the Olympics and the original idea I had for this it's going to look like a YOI rip-off and I don't want that alright? So I'm going to put some huge forward leaps bc I want to get to the good stuff no fuller stuff any more alrighty?
> 
> Also about the safe words... It doesn't matter in which order they're said alright? I'm too tired to switch them up in previous chapters.

The press conference continued without any troubles, there were still some invasive questions but Francis answered them smoothly Arthur well let's just say he answered them good enough.

"What do you like about each other?"

 _Merde but can't those reporters ask easier questions I've been trying my best but if this keeps going I'm going to crack and than Arthur, pauvre de lui [Poor sod], is going to kick the table over._ Francis looked to his companion who looked dead on his feet and was not even pretending to enjoy this any more and started to think about what to say.

Francis opened his mouth to answer when Arthur started talking.

"With him being from Paris he can be a bit much sometimes." Arthur said with a small smile.

_See this is why we couldn't use that as a safe word he just used it in casual conversation..._

"I like his tenacity, the way he loves fencing just as much as I and won't back of from a challenge no matter how tired he is.-"

_Awww that's so sweet._

"-I like that he is fair play and isn't mad when I manage to fence him into the ground.-"

 _When has that ever happened..._ Francis grinned and turned to look at him with his tongue out like a small child but stopped when he saw the look of pure adoration on Arthur's face. Arthur seemed to forget everyone else in the room, the reporters, the managers it was only them.

_Can it be...?_

"-I like that he's been a good friend from the beginning even though I've sometimes been an arsehole and an absolute jerk.-"

 _Wow... this isn't just him acting any more is it... He really used the safeword?_ Francis' eyes went wide. _  
_

"-I love the way he always manages to cheer me up even though I'm always grumpy-" He laughs when he says it but it comes out strangled.

 _When has like become love?_ Francis was in chock

"-I love his long blonde hair and his blue eyes. He's absolutely beautiful. And I hate how he's still able to pretend that he isn't-"

Francis was the one blushing from head to toe now. "Eh Arthur..."

"And I realised that no matter what I'll always love this man." Arthur now had tears in his eyes but he was still smiling at Francis.

 _Quoi?...hein? Quoi... c'est? Hein???....Il???? Je?_ Francis was speechless.

"And I hope that he'll always be by my side even when I win gold and return to London."

Francis still couldn't get a word out. He just heard London and knew that they're back to acting again. Arthur just confessed to him? What was he going to do. Answer of course...

"Mister Kirkland was that an invitation to live together or a proposal?" One of the reporters asked while all the others were in a frenzy to write his speech down and to take pictures.

That's up to him. If I win It's a proposal because then I'll be able to buy a ring expensive enough for that snob. If he wins he can still come live with me. Either way I get the medal at home. And he winks at the crowd.

"And what if none of you win?" One serious looking reporter asked.

"no sex for a month" Arthur laughed still high on adrenaline for finally confessing.

"Well I'll be going then I'm a bit afraid of his reaction once he realises what's happened."

"Mister Kirkland aren't you even going to wait for his reaction." Arthur didn't seem to hear them as he started to panic

"Goodbye everyone hope I answered your questions." And with that Arthur ran from the room without even a quick goodbye to his manager.

Francis came back to himself thanks to his manager gently calling his name.

"Francis ça-va?"

"Hmmm ça depends..." Francis murmered

"depends on what?" Patrick asked.

_On if he really confessed or on if I was just dreaming._

"Francis depends de quoi?" She repeated Patrick's words.

"Oh it depends on if he really wanted to marry me or if I was just dreaming."

"Oh well yeah he really wants to marry you about 100 people here have it on film. Want to see it again? Honestly I didn't expect Arthur to take it this far but wow what a proposal. We'll be sure to be in the tabloids now."

"Ah..."

_Oh mon dieu._

"Mister Bonnefoy you look a bit pale aren't you happy?" One of the reporters asked.

"No yes I'm very happy. It's just really sudden I don't have a ring yet."

Francis was panicking Francis was panicking.

"I'm going to take Francis back to his room, he looks a bit in chock." Lucienne said to Patrick.

And it's about then that Francis blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be short blame me oh well... I'm finishing this up you know  
> I have some delicious FRUK prompts waiting. And I have one Gerfruk threesome story that I'll write I'm just not sure if I'm gonna make it porny or not.


	15. "Il m'aime! Il m'aimeeeee!!! Et oui il m'aime!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!!!! New year new chapter! 
> 
> also some things I wanted to clear up :p
> 
> age wise I just want you guys to know that it's Arthur and Francis' canon ages so 23 and 25  
> Emma is 19 her older brother is 21
> 
> I've also decided to mention Luxenbourg who is their little brother he is 16. He has no canon name so I've decided to call him Laurent which is a snobbish name. I've met 0 Laurents who didn't turn out to be rich and slightly snobbish people so hahahaha. ;)

When Arthur came back from his own thoughts he was in the busy streets of the city having walked a long way out of the Olympic village to help clear his mind. Wondering why he had done what he had just done and by that he means confessing to his rival that he loved him and also asking said person to marry him in front of 200 reporters. I mean you didn't need to be a drama queen to be worked up over that now did you?

He can't just go back now can he? I mean he could try? "Hey Francis you might think those were the safe words we talked about and by that I mean that you might think that I confessed my undying love to you, but no that was all just an act just like the marriage proposal." Yeah no that was not going to work. He preferred not to destroy the relationship he and Francis had. But on the other hand their relationship will never be able to return to what it once was. Even though he had always pretended to hate that thing between them the thought saddened him.

He just had to drop this bomb one day before the competition didn't he? Facing Francis right now was not done though. He wouldn't be able to withhold his tears and he had still some pride left damn it! So that means he couldn't return to the flat just yet. But still he had to go somewhere didn't he? Let's look did he have any friend here he trusted enough to tell them of this whole mess? His coach? No way Patrick could be a good drinking buddy but he's the "Talking about feelings is for sissies" kinda guy. That nice athlete who helped him a few days ago? Hmm no he didn't know his name and Arthur didn't want to sound that desperate. Then a sudden thought shot trough his head, he knew who he could call. _God damn it!_ He forgot his phone at the conference.

Luckily he saw a phone booth a cross the street. It was 0.50 Real for a call. He was so glad that he hadn't forgotten his wallet too and had exchanged some pounds into Brazilian currency.

He quickly dialled her number glad that he had a good memory for numbers. The call went trough. It took 3 beeps for the person to answer.

"Hallo Emma Peeters met wie spreek ik?" _[Who am I talking to?]_

"Hello Emma It's Arthur, I did something stupid."

 

* * *

 

_A bit earlier on..._

 

 Francis awoke about 10 minutes after he dramatically fainted by Lucienne gently shaking him awake.

"Francis, mon cher, arrête de faire ta petite princesse. Je t'accompagne vers l’hôtel" _[Stop being a little princess]_

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire!" _[That won't be necessary]_ Francis replied with a frantic tone to his voice.

"Ah bon?" _[Oh yeah?]_ She raised an eyebrow and stared him down.

"Ouais Je comptais m’entraîner au gymnase." _[Yeah I had planned to train at the gym]_ Francis lied smoothly but this woman knew him for a long time so it might not pass.

"Allez alors." _[Alright then]_ She turned around and went to the door of the room.

"Ah Francis?" Francis looked up to her again.

"Bon chance avec ce que tu compte vraiment faire." _[Good luck with whatever you're really going to do.]_ And she went out with a wink. This woman really was a menace Francis thought to himself with a small smile.

The reason Francis didn't want to return to the hotel was that Arthur might be there. And he kind of didn't want to face Arthur right now. I mean going there and saying Arthur 'I don't know if you were serious but I love you too and yes I would gladly marry you!' Sounded a bit too easy. He was also a bit angry with him for putting him trough this one day before the competition. I mean come on! How in gods name would confessing his soi-disant [ _So called_ ] love for him be a good idea right now? Arthur truly was special Francis thought with an eye roll.

But then he had to smile. _Arthur said he loved me..._ Francis couldn't help the giggle from getting out. "Il m'aime! Il m'aimeeeee!!! Et oui il m'aime!!!" Francis singsonged it like a teenage girl in love as he skipped along the street. The people on the were giving him weird looks but Francis didn't care. He felt high, high on love! He had to talk to someone oh he couldn't keep it in any longer! But then he remembered that everyone already believed them to be in love. He looked up and saw that he was nearing the park of the Olympic village again, with around it the buildings hosting the countries participating. He could go and call that nice French couple that helped him? No they were probably busy, she was in the finals she had said. He kept on walking and passed a building with a lot of Belgian and Dutch flags at the windows.

"Oh mais bien sûr!"  [Oh but of course!] Francis exclaimed.

5 minutes later he stood at what he hoped was Emma, his cousin's door. He had gotten it by flirting with the check-in lady although it wasn't anything seriously the serious flirting was for Arthur only!

He rang and hoped she would open up.

"Tim als je wiet op zak hebt smijt ik het uit het venster en gij derbij!" _[Tim If you have weed on you I'm throwing it out of the window and you too!]_

He heard the door being unlocked.

"T' mag trouwens toch niet" _[It isn't even allowed anyway!]_ he heard her mutter before the door opened.

"Ooh Francis it's you" Emma said with her mouth open.

"Bonjour chère cousine!" Francis said with a big smile on his face hoping she would finally answer in French. 

"Come in Francis I thought you were Tim." She said with an eye roll. _ah pas de chance..._

You see his cousin spoke fluent French, Dutch and even German because she and her younger brother had stayed in Germany for 4 years. So she is able to speak French with him and she used to till a few years ago; Francis being the joker that he usually was had made a comment about how weird and funny her French accent was and laughed about it. Emma being the prideful and petty person that she is had decided to only speak English to him to mock his horrible knowledge of the English language and his horrible accent.

Francis had turned to her older brother for help but he just smirked at him telling him that she does the same to him with Dutch but because he was better at English than her and he couldn't speak French she had just decided to fuck the accent even more up so that Tim sometimes had to look words up. 'There is nothing you can do about it man, you will just have to wait the cat out of the tree" Tim had said while being high out of his mind. Her brother always seemed to translate everything literally to the hilarity of his sister. Francis just went with it. He was actually really glad for Emma's vengeance because with the English he used to speak communicating with Arthur would have been almost impossible and It's not like Arthur could speak French.

 _"Hmmm French speaking Arthur now that's a thought."_ Francis daydreamed.

He was rudely awoken from his thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in front of his face.

"Yoohooo Francis wake up you absolutely need to tell me what you were just dreaming of." Emma said with a smirk.

She sat down on one of the beds in the room and invited Francis to take the only chair available.

"Hmmm well just Arthur you know" Francis said with a happy sigh.

"Aah your rival which whom you're in love and whom you're pretending to date?" Emma stated

"How do you know we're just pretending? Did one of our coaches tell you?" Francis squinted at her.

"Nope I just know alright." Emma smiled at him.

"Arthur told you." Francis stated and now it was Emma's turn to stare.

"Oh so he finally told you we frequently hang out to gossip and complain about you?" Emma asked surprised.

"Ah so that's what you guys do." Francis said relieved more to himself than to Emma. "Actually no he didn't tell me himself, we had a press conference that ended about an hour ago and you know we came out officially with our so called relationship right?"

"Yeah cute pics of you guys kissing on a dining table in your dining hall" Emma gushed.

"Ah oui.. Bon...-" Francis decided it was better to ignore her "-so they asked all kind of questions about said relationship we have."

"Hahahahah I would have loved to be there."

"Emma" Francis sighed and stared her down with a look.

"Yeah yeah alright do continue" She said with an eye roll. Francis could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Alright so they asked us when we started our relationship. And Arthur said Ghent which time wise seems pretty realistic and we were both there. Then one reporter called him out on the fact that he had dinner with you and that he might have been in a relationship with you?" Francis ended that last sentence with a question hoping for some more information.

"You two didn't actually date did you?" Francis asked aghast.

and because Emma still didn't answer contemplating what to say Francis just went to the easiest conclusion. "Argh! Ma cousine quelle trahison et moi qui te faisait confiance!" [ _My cousin such betrayal and I trusted you!_ ] 

"Tais toi tu veux bien." _[Shut up will you]_ Francis looked up at her speaking French again. She seemed to realise this too and switched back to English. "There was never anything between me and Arthur okay? He's all yours I promise." She looked at him and she seemed sincere so Francis let out a relieved sigh.

"But I can admit that the reason we met was because Arthur knew me and flirted with me while you had your duel going on. He asked me if I was watching anyone he might know and I told him that I was your cousin. He went all like 'seriously such a nice and pretty girl like you the cousin of Francis Bonnefoy. British charm at it's finest" She laughed Francis just grumbled.

"He then introduced himself as Arthur Kirkland and I remember saying something along the line of 'Waaah You're the Arthur Kirkland do you know how often Francis complains and drones on about you?"

"He turned red and looked as if he didn't know he should feel proud or embarrassed about what I just said. So I told him that I thought it was cute you pulled each other's pigtails to get each others attention."

Francis blushed was he obsessed even then? Actually yeah he probably was there relationship was still more acquaintance than friends and Francis often liked to rile him up. It was before he realised he felt something more towards him.

"He then went even more red and ranted that he was straight, disliked you being French and not at all interested in you even though he could admit that you were pretty and I mostly remember him thinking you were pretty" she laughed and Francis felt giddy that he already admitted 3 years ago that Francis was pretty not that he didn't know he was pretty of course.

"He then proceeded to ask me out for drinks which I accepted because free drinks you know?" She truly was her brother's sister Francis thought with a smile.

"We went to t'Dreupelkot."

"Ooh the place with all the genièvre?" Francis interrupted.

"Yeah that one we should go sometimes again. But let me finish my story first alright. So at first we talked a bit and found that complaining about you was our favourite subject so that we had to do that a bit more that's probably when that paparazzi saw us. Then I proceeded to tell him that you honestly weren't that bad and that he could always try to befriend you or get to know you a bit better."

"Ow so that's why he started to be a bit more civil towards me" Francis asked.

"Yeah probably" She shrugged and continued "but then after that pep talk he got drunk after like 3 glasses and started to complain about your pretty blue eyes and that they were the only reason you sometimes won."

"But he can't even see my eyes when we duel because of the mask?" Francis asked with a confused smile. "Yeah right that's what I thought too." She laughed again.

"Alright then what happened."

"I had to call Tim because he was heavy and I couldn't carry him on my own. We managed to contact his coach, Patrick sweet guy a bit loud sometimes? Anyway we kept in touch and often went for drinks again after you both had to duel against each other again. And that's about it nothing more nothing less we're kind of each other's gay best friend" And she laughed again.

"That's good" Francis said relieved. Then he sat up as he remembered the original reason he came here. 

"Ah Emma there was something else that happened during the conference." Francis started.

"Oooh do tell" 

"I don't really know what went trough Arthur's mind at the moment but he confessed his love to me and proceeded to ask me to marry him in front of 200 reporters."

Emma sat there mouth agape she swallowed and said "Well talk about a surprise."

"Yeah it was actually very sweet and cute" Francis gushed.

"And like for real? or for the acting purposes" She asked gently not wanting to ruin Francis' mood.

"Well we agreed on safe words-"

"SAFE WORDS?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah for when we step out of our acting you know." Francis explained.

"Yeah makes sense. Do continue."

"I'm trying to. So He said the first safe word confessed his love to me second safe word and proceeds to ask me to come live together with him. And then a reporter asked for clarification and he told the reporter that if he won he was going to ask me to marry him." Francis finished with a dreamy smile.

"Arthur is such a romantic maybe I should have gone out with him" Emma sighed dreamily.

"Don't you dare!" Francis said harshly.

"No no he's all yours and you'll soon be all his" She squealed "It's so cute!!! I'm going to be your maid of honour!"

"Non you'll be the flower girl" Francis laughed at her disappointed face. "Non non c'est bon, you can be the maid of honour if we get married."

"You mean 'when'" Emma said looking strangely at him.

"That's why I'm here actually. He said he loved me but tomorrow we have the competition and all the stress that goes with it. I don't want to have a bad start or anything. He also said that he would ask me to marry him if he won. So that's not sure because what if I win? Worse what if none of us win?"

Francis started to panic and Emma calmly caressed his shoulders.

"Shuuuut Francis ça-va aller. Calme toi tout va bien se passer." _[Stay calm everything is going to be alright. Everything will be ok]_ She hugged him and murmured reassuring words into his ear to stop the trembling. 

She switched back to English once Francis calmed down.

"He said he loved you with the safe words right?" She felt Francis nod against her shoulder.

"that has to mean something right." Francis nodded again.

"What do I do now?"

"Well..." She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Oh it's your lover boy" Francis ignored her nickname for Arthur. "Don't tell him I'm here. But can you put it on speaker?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ooh want to eavesdrop?" He nodded. Yeah he kind of wanted  to know how Arthur felt as he ran away and Francis passed out before he could run after him.

Emma picked up.

"Hallo Emma Peeters met wie spreek ik?" _[Who am I talking to?]_

"Hello Emma It's Arthur, I did something stupid."

Francis' face fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... What a finish lol. 
> 
> Emma is petty. Because I am too and a lot of people here are when the French or Dutch mock us so. :)  
> But she's extra petty because when I write in French I have to write twice. And like I said I wanted to finish this up so. And I think it's not that easy to read for non French readers who probably just skip that part.  
> conclusion She's petty bc I'm lazy haahaahahah.
> 
> Anyway comments are still appreciated :3


	16. A lost Englishmen and bad pronounciation of the word 'Monsieur'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter blame me... The winter holidays are almost over so I'll have to go back to school again soon. I just wanted to get one more chapter out before it got too difficult again. Normally the work load should not be too much until the end of February but you never know.

"I did something stupid." The words ringed in Francis head as Emma gave him a sorry look.

"Alright what did you do." Emma asked him with a sigh.

"I'm in the middle of the city and I'm calling from a phone booth because I forgot my phone." Arthur said kinda sheepish.

"And that's what's stupid?" Emma asked relieved and turned to Francis who looked up.

"Yep pretty much yeah" Arthur said. Francis frowned and mouthed "He's acting weird" to Emma who nodded at him.

"So are you alright? Do you need someone to pick you up." Emma asked like she didn't quite know what to say.

"Oh that would be great." then a few seconds of silence "NO wait there was something else." Arthur began hesitantly.

"Something good something bad?" Emma tried.

"I'm not sure yet. If you knew what it was you'd be proud of me you know." He sounded proud himself. Francis let out a relieved sigh.

"Although I might also have messed up badly. Like I said I'm not sure." Arthur was panicking Francis thought. He sounded frantic.

"How so, messed up badly?"

"Alright you might want to sit down for this bombshell Emma." Arthur said hesitantly. Emma just seemed exited while Francis sad there nervous.

"I may or may not just have confessed my love for Francis." Emma faked surprised but still let out a gasp because hearing it from Arthur, 'Mr: I dislike admitting emotional things unless I'm drunk', I something else.

"Yeah right and I might have invited him to live with me and that if I won I'd ask him to marry me. But that was in our fake pretend relationship like I told you about."

"Arthur that's great! I don't know why you call that messing up badly."  She frowned.

"Emmaaaaa" He sighed.

"Arthuuuur" she responded good. "Like I don't get it you do exactly as you said and you won't only win a golden medal but also a golden haired husband." She winked at Francis who just looked at her with his mouth agape.

"Yeah but that's a best case scenario right." Arthur said and Francis went red at the fact that him marrying Arthur would be a 'best case scenario'.

"Awww best case scenario that's sooo cute." Emma giggled.

"Emmaaaa" Arthur sighed once again and she could just imagine his brows frowning at her again.

"Awww it's alright I'm sorry I'm listening what are you worried about."

"Well there's more of course but like. He might have been just joking all along and now he hates me for doing this to him." Arthur said. And Francis frowned he's been very very obvious these past few days about his feelings towards the other man how can he still be so oblivious.

"That kiss you two shared for that bet you made it was him who asked right?" Emma asked patiently.

"You know about that? Ah he told you? So he wasn't just joking with me?" Arthur sounded genuinely surprised.

"yeah he was dead serious about it Arthur. Jesus we've gone over this before Francis is so gay for you like holy hell." Emma said and even though Francis didn't like the way she said that he still nodded in confirmation which made Emma grin.

"Alright so that's good at least. Eh... so we've talked about safe words and before you yell in glee about one or another perverted thought no it's just to tell each other if yes or no we're acting because with that fake dating you kinda forget what's real and what not you know and it started getting difficult for me to see if he was faking and to not take it that seriously." 

"So you created safe words. Well that's great no?" Emma wondered looking at her cousin and Francis shook his head that no it wasn't that great.

"No it wasn't that great. We weren't sure what to use and I had proposed 'Paris' and 'London' as safe words but he thought they sucked because mister has been in the SM scene and knows how a safe word is supposed to be like. Arrgh it's like he just loves to rile me up and it gets to me you know, Emma? Yeah I was jealous as fuck. I bloody hate it when he talks about his past conquest and what not." Emma nodded and glared at Francis who wanted to apologise for making his little Englishman feel that way. On the other hand it had never intended it that way. It was more in a sense of 'hey I have experience into SM wanna try it out with me?.'" _Eh bien c'est raté... [Well guess it failed]_

"So back to the original subject what was the problem exactly with the safe words?" Emma prompted.

"So because 'Monsieur'-" And it came out like mohnsiiieww instead of messieuh which made both of the Francophones flinch a bit. "-didn't like them we agreed to find other safe words."

"Alright I'm still not following though did you find other safe words?"

"Well no. And that's the problem I used Paris and London to confess to him. and then I asked him to marry me and come live with me outside of the safe words" Arthur said.

"So technically the living together and marrying wasn't included in the deal." Emma asked and Francis looked kinda disappointed but he actually knew that already.

"You know it should have been now that I think about it. I know it's fast but I kind of want to you know? I've got a feeling that we've been dancing around each other for 3 years at least so. But we both have a career and he flirts with everything that moves and it's going to be so difficult" He sounded sad again.

"Now you're just making up Bullshit excuses Arthur." Emma chided.

"What If I lose Emma? What If none of us gets to the final. God what If we do and he wins that's going to be so awkward. But the worst thing of this mess is that the fake pretend relationship isn't supposed to last. We agreed that we were going to have this big celebrity worthy break up after the competition and I don't want that Emma I really don't want to get my hopes up." And it sounded like Arthur was about to cry.

"Arthur honey I'm sure it will be alright." She reassured him.

"You know for the competition's sake it might be better if I avoided Francis?"

"Hmmm. I'm not sure." Francis looked at her and shook his head.

"Can't I stay with you, Please? I'll promise the first thing I'll do is accept his answer no matter what it is. But I really can't deal with this right now."

"Sorry you can't stay with me Arthur Tim's already staying with me." She looked at Francis and mouthed "you're welcome" he nodded at her gratefully.

"Ah the timing of the call seems to have almost run out I still have about 10 seconds. I'm in the city at a bistro called 'la cabrera' can you at least come pick me up I'm kind of lost."

"I'll send Tim if I can reach him I promise. Bye Arthur good luck tomorrow."

"thanks you too." Arthur replied.

"Au revoir mon amour." Francis said but he had already hung up

"Eh so what do I do now?" Francis asked with a hesitant smile.

"Honestly Francis, Arthur is going to avoid you. Do not try to go after him or talk to him just focus on the competition. I have an idea." Emma said excited.

"Ah bon?" Francis said sullen that he wasn't going to see his favourite rival for 5 days.

"Yeah his proposal was pretty romantic right?" Emma teased.

"Ouais..where are you getting at." Francis asked.

"Well he seems to think that you don't want to propose to him apparently. As he said it would be awkward if you won. SO I'm suggesting that you try your best, win the competition and get on your knees with a beautiful ring to put on Arthur's finger." Emma smiled.

"Hmm oui c'est ça! It will be grandiose. It will for once be known that the French are even more romantic than the English." Emma rolled her eyes at this.

"Francis just don't fuck it up alright."

"It will be one of us that wins Emma I have looked at the competition and except one or two there should be no problem." Francis said.

"Well that's wonderful to hear. That means you'll get married no matter what. There is something that still needs to be done however"

"Ah bon?" Francis asked surprised.

"Yes we're going ring shopping!" Emma said with a whoop. And with that she called her brother to bring them to the city and to take Arthur home while leaving and to make sure Francis and Arthur don't cross paths.

"This girl is going to be the death of me" Francis thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! comments are still appreciated. ;)


	17. why do these beds look so similar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooosh I'm back again  
> I have 3 pieces of fanfiction written down on paper for 3 stories.  
> And I just can't find the time to write them down. I'll just post already for this chapter as it's been long :p
> 
> Francis' ring for Arthur:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQrmWx6ijRso29aubGb1gbBqKhU5MgA6YJZv--MYSfzhCwfhBGz
> 
> Francis' idea about what Arthur should wear to cheer him up.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0d/ec/3e/0dec3eaf42c958ee46f8d768ac617537.jpg
> 
> Arthur's revenge  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2f/d5/fb/2fd5fb74bfba8164db87fc51147fb465.jpg

When Arthur arrived back home from the city, having been driven home by Tim, in a distinctive smelling car, he was dead on his feet. So it was no wonder that when he found the first soft available space he laid himself down and immediately fell asleep. The last though going trough his mind being that the bed smelled very nice although he couldn't really place it. He shrugged and started dreaming of a French beauty fencing with him on a bridge over a river.

 

* * *

 

Francis arrived home about 5 hours later... Yeah 5 hours for a ring. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy himself because shopping with Emma was great fun, shopping in general was for him actually. But 5 hours straight is just too much for him, certainly if they only went to jewellery boutiques. At least he was now in possession of a very nice ring for Arthur, a nice golden with silver twirling band, Emma wanted lots of diamonds but Arthur wasn't really a diamond type of guy he still got 3 diamonds on it though.

It also had a small inscription on the inside: "With the clashing of sabres our love grows stronger, lasting forever, probably longer" He came up with it himself and Emma had squealed when he had asked the jeweller to write it on the ring.  He had let out a sigh of relief when the jeweller didn't tell him to shorten it. He even got a compliment. "Arthur is going to be mine." Francis had thought with a smile and that made everything worth it.

It didn't mean that he wasn't dead on his feet now though. He entered the room the only thing on his mind being 'bed' and 'sleep', so tired that the fact Arthur might be there completely slipped his mind. So when he reached his bed and found that it was unusually warm he didn't pay attention to it. Not thinking about anything else he drifted he fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur woke up 3 hours later to a voice murmuring his name. After replying "what?" for the third he decided he should open his eyes, only to be met by Francis' face only centimetres from his. His first though was? _I died! I overdosed on the weed from Tim's car and I'm dead_. He closed his eyes opened them again and... No... It didn't work Francis was still there. _Okay I didn't die I'm just really high from the weed from Tim's car..._ Right then Francis moved around a bit and murmured "Arthur...hmmm. Oh, Arthur" in a breathy moan. Arthur was immediately awake, all his blood having moved south. He was embarrassed for the Frenchman's sake but also very happy that he had another proof that Francis liked him back.

He tried to wiggle away from the French blonde who had wrapped his body around his trying to suffocate him. He couldn't help but love the feeling of it but it wasn't fair as they had both been asleep and had to talk about stuff like this first. That's when he remembered what happened the day before. So Francis still likes him and wants to be with him? Even after he awkwardly confessed to him and asked him to marry him? Arthur let out a small internal cheer. And looked fondly at the Frenchman lying besides him. Francis was very pretty in everything he did even sleeping. A wonder how he managed it because his hair was a mess and there was a small trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth. _I am in love with this man._ Arthur thought with a smile.

He had to get out of the bed though both to relieve himself and because he had come to realise that he had crept into the wrong bed while stumbling in yesterday. And instead of waking him up or sleeping in Arthur's bed Francis had just decided that it was fine. So Arthur kind of wanted to return to Francis' side when he was done but honestly it was very warm and he didn't really want to lose any more sleep as he had his first match two hours earlier. So Arthur went back to his own bed. And fell asleep wondering what Francis had been dreaming about and also slightly nervous about the next day because the competition started. He hoped that they would both make it just fine.

 

* * *

 

 

After that time went by way quicker.

They didn't see each other a lot the next few days. The first few days Arthur had a match at 9AM and Francis around 11AM. So they didn't wake up at the same time. Francis had taken to writing cute little messages on paper for Arthur to find when he got home while Arthur was asleep. Which made Arthur slightly annoyed and exasperated but also relieved because nothing had quite changed between them.

Such as "My love your footwork was lacking yesterday I heard." or "If you don't win this I'm marrying the person you lost against." The latter had made him slightly jealous but the only one he could lose against was Francis so he wasn't that worried.

After the third day Arthur had started to leave a bit later to watch Francis' match. But not late enough so that the other would notice him. Beautiful elegant Francis defeating his enemies with ease. He couldn't wait for them to reach the final. A few more matches to go trough though.

It was also the day Arthur had decided to start responding to Francis' little messages before he got to sleep. He tried to do it in the morning but there really wasn't any time.

"My footwork but your jumps where lazy yesterday, made me wonder why I call you 'frog'"

Francis had responded with a sad smiley saying that there was nothing wrong with his jumps. And that he knew from Lucienne that Arthur had stayed to watch but not long enough to greet him."

Arthur then felt a little guilty but decided that he still didn't want to talk to Francis until the final.

The post-its were piling up on the night stand but both of them where too lazy to throw them away. Arthur was guilty of rereading some of them before going to bed.

"I'm sorry Francis but I'm just too busy training to stay the whole match you know Patrick..."

His guilt went away immediately after Francis' next note though.

It was an actually quite well done drawing of a cheerleading costume. In the colours of the French Flag.

"Mon cher if you don't want to see me after the match that's fine but at least wear this so that I can find you between all my fans."

He grumbled and was ready to crumble up the note when he saw that there was still some text on the other side of the note.

"PS: It will also come in handy at our honeymoon" with a few hearts, winks and a few kisses.

Arthur couldn't help himself but blush. _That sneaky perverted frog._

 

* * *

 

 

Francis was having the time of his life, not only was he winning every duel with ease. The awkwardness between him and his rival or rather future husband had almost completely dissipated.

He would like Arthur to still be awake when he got home. But he knows that they are both on a strict schedule not to be disturbed. And the training was very hard for both of them.

So when he arrived he settled down and started to read Arthur's response to his lovely drawing, which seemed to be two post-it's full of small but elegant writing. He couldn't wait to read them.

"Honestly Francis you are such a bloody pervert. Also your match yesterday was really good I spend 10 minutes trying to look for something to comment on but I can't seem to find any flaw."

Francis smiled smugly.

"In 2 days the hours will switch and I will have a match at 12 and you at 10. So I will probably not be able to come to your match any more."

Francis raised his eyebrow, this was new information to him he was slightly dissapointed, Lucienne hadn't informed him of this yet. He continued to read. The next sentence seemed to be rewritten a few times. with some words barred.

~~"But I would love it if"~~

"You could maybe come watch my duels?

~~"It would make me happy"~~

~~"I would enjoy that"~~

"That would be nice and fair as I've been to yours."

_Awww Arthur could be so cute_ Francis thought. He then read the last few times. oh and there was a small picture attached to it.

"PS I won't be wearing the cheerleading costume but if you do decide to cheer for me. This costume might be appropriate. Although I'm not sure I'll be able to notice you as there will be way more people dressed in this fashion. Do not forget the pompom's though! Also I'm not against you wearing this on our honeymoon either."

Nevermind Arthur was not cute! Arthur was just as perverted as he was! He looked back to the Englishman's bed where Arthur was sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent. Francis Approached him. 

"Do your best mon amour." he whispered against his forehead and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

And with that he prepared to go to bed not noticing the two slightly bleary eyes following him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can add accidental bed sharing to the lists of tags... ;')...
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucked both in writing and in plot. I have a lot of stuff on my mind. comments are still appreciated. I'm not really going to do anything with the bed sharing. It was just to boost Arthur's self-esteem up again. :p


	18. Braginski brings trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ts been sooo long... I'm sooo fucking sorry guys!!! I don't even really remember where I was going... I'm not even sure I'll add the angst that was planned... I might just make it a quick happy end...

Arthur had woken up, showered, and prepared for the match. He didn't even know who it was against. He just knew that nothing could stop him any more. He was going to get the gold medal, marry Francis. And... And then he'll see.

 

 

And he was right, he won with ease. He was going to play against Francis! And possibly beat him! He couldn't be happier. His coach congratulated him on a good match. And all his fans clapped him on the back. It felt great. But it wasn't from them that he wanted a congratulation. He looked around hoping to see the blond haired man, his fiancé. But didn't see him. 

 _And I was so sure that he was going to show up today._ He sighed and looked up when he saw someone wave and shout at him from a few rows up.

It was Lucienne, Francis' coach. What was she doing here? Francis' match was about to start in a 3 hours she should be with him.

 

 

"Arthur I have some bad news." Lucienne said as soon as Arthur approached her.

"Bad news how? Where is Francis? I had hoped he was going to come spectate my match?" Arthur knew he sounded worried and clingy but he didn't care.

"Well that's the bad news. Francis will probably not be able to play the match in 3 hours." Lucienne said head bowed.

"What happened? Why not? Why isn't he here? What's wrong with him Lucienne?" Arthur sounded frantic now, he was close to snapping at Lucienne, to just straight up tell him, but stopped when he noticed she wasn't alright either. What could possibly have happened to Francis between the hours that he woke up and now? Francis seemed fine when Arthur left. He had been sleeping curled up again, looking absolutely adorable. No one would have thought that that man was the European Champion of fencing. And now he couldn't play the match?

"They found drugs in his bag this morning." Lucienne whispered. And suddenly Arthur's world came crashing down.

"No way!" Arthur shouted. _Francis would never! He would never have...! Would he?.._ "Francis would never drug himself to win."

"I know that too. I'm his coach. He would never do that. He never needed to anyway!"

"Wait they just found them in his bag right? Why can't they just check his blood for drugs? And then clear him?" Arthur frowned.

"I'm sorry but they're going to have to check you too that's actually the second reason why I'm here.

 _What's the first reason?_ Arthur wondered. "The first one is that he's a mess right now and wanted me to tell you to keep away. So I'm sending you to him. It's not like you're going to listen if I tell you not to."

"That's true. But I don't get what the problem is then. The drugs aren't his he gets tested... All is well!"

"But unlike him, you already had your match. The test takes a bit of time. And if they decide that he needs a waiting period of a few hours it didn't matter that he was clean as he will have missed the match."

"But we're both clean!!! We have been clean all those years! and we've always fenced fair. And we're good but still in a realistic non-drug induced way!"

"I know mon cher but..."

"And that they'd dare frame Francis for this! There has to be a mistake somewhere. This is..."

"Shuuut And let me continue." Lucienne said shutting Arthur up with her finger against his mouth.

_what is it with French people and shushing me?_

"So as I was saying you will have to get tested too because you slept with him in the same room. So you might have taken those drugs too."

"Still, I would never!"

"Je sais... _[I know]_ It's just precaution. If you truly haven't taken anything then you have nothing to fear."

"But Francis hasn't taken anything either."

"But Francis had those drugs in his bag Arthur. So he needs to be checked. And he's still in trouble for having them on him."

"Alright. Let's go then." Arthur sighed picking up his bag.

"No I still need to fix some extra paperwork for this mess. He's being detained and tested in the medical wing. Go to him he's waiting for you."

"Okay then. Thank you Lucienne."

"De rien Arthur allez go!" _[No problem now go!]_ and with a shooing motion of her hand she walked away.

 

 

After having asked the way to the medical area of the Olympic campus twice. Arthur was finally getting close to the building.

 "AH Arthur Kirkland" a tall man with a Russian accent said.

"Eh yes that's me." Arthur replied surprised.

"I've been interested in you for some time, you are a great, great fencer." The Russian man smiled seemingly trying to appear friendly but failing as Arthur was slightly creeped out.

"And uhm... Who are you" Arthur asked hoping it wasn't yet another stalkerish fan. It would be a first but he'd heard horror stories of other athletes.

"Hmm it's sad you don't know me, but logical as I have only had my breakthrough this year." Ivan muttered.

"Oh da I forgot, my name is Ivan Braginski. I was to be Francis' adversary but seeing the circumstances..." Arthur was unnerved by how happy Ivan seemed instead of sad and fair play as one ought to be in such a situation.

"Ah so you've heard! I'll give you my word Ivan Francis is nothing but a honest player, he would never have cheated!" Arthur said.

"Da Da, you do not need to defend him to protect yourself Arthur. I know that you two are just playing and none of it is real." Ivan said nonchalantly while Arthur stood there mouth wide open in shock."

"How'd how do y.... How do you know?" Arthur asked unsure.

"Someone as charming and brilliant as you would never stoop as low as Francis bonnefoy."

Oh so that's why. It's not that they weren't convincing enough. This dude was just in denial.

"I've already told you that Francis never took drugs..." Arthur started getting angry.

"Oh I know. I know. But you could do so much better than him Arthur. He's just a distraction. He's playing you so that he'll win."

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting." If Arthur wasn't as heady and suborn and if his self esteem had been lower he might have started doubting Francis. Sadly for Ivan. Arthur saw straight trough his manipulative bullshit."

"That's bullshit Ivan and you know it. You have never met Francis so you don't know him as well as I do."

"Don't worry Arthur after you discover what a loser he is you will look elsewhere" Ivan got closer to him.

"You're bloody daft!" Arthur replied taking a step back.

"We'll see. After I beat you, Arthur... would you agree to go to dinner with me? And maybe afterwards something more? Something your French pretty boy would never manage to give you..." Ivan grinned and with that all his shark like teeth became visible. "... Pleasure"

Arthur was seething _how dare he!_... "Yeahhh no thanks... I have a fiancée you see. I'm in love with him for more than his fencing capabilities."

"But I can offer you so much more!" for the first time the "friendly" facade started to fade and Arthur could see how mean and ugly the Russian in front of him really was.

"I'm NOT interested!" Arthur whispered harshly and made move to walk away when the Russian held his arm.

"You'll change your mind Arthur. After all they need four hours to identify that steroid as it's new on the market and one more to see that he hasn't taken them. he'll miss the match and I will be the victor. And then I'll be getting the opportunity to wipe the floor with you."

"Yeah sure whatever." Arthur replied nonchalantly as he walked away but he couldn't help but feel the eyes of the creepy Russian boring into his back, his last words resonating in his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for making Ivan the bad guy. But it seems fitting as how difficult Russia has been during the Olympics this summer. I'm sorry that the plot is so obvious... I. just. want. to. finish. this....  
> It's short but it's just to get me out of a writings block again... 
> 
> Next I'll write a chapter for the GerFRuk Story...  
> Anyway comments are still appreciated...


	19. The meeting after the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise...  
> I'm starting to get out of the hetalia fandom and more interested in other things... like ace attorney, might eventually write for that one...  
> Anyway I'm finishing this up.  
> It's been a year since I started this I've graduated and in a month I'll go to uni... It's pretty impressive.  
> But I've seen a fic that had taken that long to update so it gave me courage to finish this.  
> hope you enjoy it, sorry if it seemed rushed but it was that or just writing down what I had planned.

 

When Arthur at the building he was immediately accosted by one of the French Athletes.

"Arthur Kirkland?" He asked.

"Yes, I meant oui?" Arthur closed his eyes at how stupid that sounded

The athlete just smiled and said "It's ok some of us are able to speak English."

"Erm yeah sorry about that, I'm looking for Francis Bonnefoy?" Arthur asked

"Ah oui, I heard, poor Francis." the athlete looked at the ground.

"So you don't believe it either?" Arthur asked hopeful.

"Non, Francis would never do something like that"

"I agree, so where is he?"

"I'll lead you to him" The athlete said and with that he went on his way nodding at Arthur to follow him.

 

* * *

 

3 minutes later the arrived to the hospital makeshift holding chamber.

"Arthur!" was the first thing the Englishman heard when he entered the room. And he turned towards the voice.

Francis was smiling at him but that immediately faded and Arthur was met with what could only be described as a broken Frenchman.

"I didn't do it Arthur, you have to believe me, I don't care if all the others don't believe me, you are the only one that matters!" And with that he started tearing up.

And god Arthur felt his heart shatter, whomever framed him was going to pay.

Francis interpreted his angry look another way, stopped crying, masked his emotions and said "Arthur..." Whatever he was going to say was going to freak him out, the Englishman was sure of it.

"You're here to break it of oui? I'm sorry for everything I did to your image, I'm sorry for wasting your time. But _pour l'amour de dieu [For the love of god]_ know that I didn't do it oké? Please do that for me, it's the only thing I'll ever ask of you again."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"Stop that Francis you misunderstood."

"NO just go, I'm already hurt enough I don't want you to break our engagement today." Francis whispered while looking at the ground

"I'm not here to break up our engagement." Arthur replied holding his head up to make the Frenchman look up into his eyes.

"Hein?? Quoi??" Francis started tearing up again. Arthur never wanted to see the Frenchman this sad again.

"Hey, I don't believe you did it, I believe you were framed and I'm already pretty sure who did it. Arthur told him

" _Ah bon? [Oh yeah?]"_ Francis let out a sniffle.

"Yeah Ivan Braginski, your supposed opponent for the semi-finals.

"Braginski, _se sale...! [That filthy....!]"_ Francis muttered.

"Yeah well tomorrow I'm going to win this. And well get married like promised, alright?" Arthur took the Frenchman's hand in his.

"In fact to hell with that promise let's just elope, run away, we don't need the money of the Olympics anyway, after all the heat is really getting to me."

_"Without you this whole thing isn't worth it." went unspoken._

Arthur saw Francis blush and then a wide love-struck smile grew on his face. _God I love this man._

But then he got this angry look on his face again.

"Arthur, mon amour, as much as I wish to, I have no desire to see Ivan, that filthy cheater, get the gold medal. He doesn't deserve it. It pains me to say it but I'd rather the golden medal be won by the British." Arthur couldn't help himself and laughed.

"And afterwards we'll still get married?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Bien sur mon cher, after all you will have won my hand.

Arthur couldn't help himself but kiss the living daylights out of the Frenchman.

They both didn't know how long they went at it before a cough interrupted them and Arthur flew to the other side of the room, pretending to look at the scenery outside.

"You're both very lucky it's me and not drug control checking up on you, because you'd both have to retake tests." Lucienne laughed.

"Mon dieu Lucienne, never scare me like that again will you?" Arthur frowned.

"Sorry Arthur, I just came here to bring some good news at least." Lucienne said.

"Good news?" Francis looked hopeful.

"Well because the test came out negative you will only be punished for being in possession of illegal substances. Which means there is nor repercussion for the rest of your career. Of course it still hurt your image quite a bit. But you're not the first case to have been found with this drug these past few weeks so they're looking into a possibility of framing."

"They should direct their search to Ivan Braginski, he's interested in me and already knew about the Francis even before it was widespread knowledge, at least under the non-French athletes."

"Okay thank you for the information Arthur, sadly you will have to leave us alone, me and Francis still have to discuss some things."

"Okay then" Arthur said reluctantly pulling away from Francis. But not before being grabbed by the collar and given one long farewell kiss.

"Win for me tomorrow, mon amour. I'll try to supporter you if they'll let me out." Francis whispered in his ear.

"I'll try my best I promise" Arthur smiled and turned away, Throwing one last meaningful look at Francis before Lucienne closed the door.

 

* * *

 

_"Donc de quoi voulait-tu me parler?" [So what was it that you wanted to speak about with me?]_

_"De demain... Mais je ne voulait pas que Arthur le sache dans le cas ou cela ne marche pas." [About tomorrow... But I didn't want Arthur to know about it in case it didn't work.]_

_"Ah oké, raconte..." [Ah alright, go on.] Francis first feared it was going to be bad, but Lucienne seemed to have a smile on her face._

_"Donc demain le match entre Arthur et Ivan....[You see the match between Arthur and Ivan...]" Lucienne started..._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one more chapter.  
> Sorry this is somewhat short but I'm tired....


	20. La fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've finally found some time to write this... I'll finish this with a rushed chapter. it's been almost 2 years gosh... but hey at least it's finished :)

When Arthur woke up that morning he wasn't ready.

He was in the finals, he'd been looking forward to this for ages.

However... without Francis what was the point?

There was no point...

Everything was useless.

His motivation was at zero and there was literally nothing he could do about it.

The only thing that kept him going was defeating Ivan to at least get some revenge in some way.

So he got up, got dressed and went downstairs to the cafeteria.

 

He got congratulated by his team on getting into the finals and hopefully bringing that golden medal back. Luckily his teammates could see that he wasn't really into it.

"Come on Arty you'll still have a chance to duel with Francis afterwards, it will be proven that it was a false allegation. You'll see!"

Between all the hopeful words from his teammates he did feel a bit better.

And with a little breakfast Arthur was on his way.

 

The match had started and Arthur was not doing that bad he had a couple of hits on Ivan, who was playing very aggressive.

But he was just numb to everything, the only thing that could solve it was seeing Francis. But Lucienne had told him that they hadn't released him from custody yet.

Ivan was getting steadily angrier not being able to win.

This was just boring. Terribly, Terribly boring.

 

After the break Arthur was contemplating just giving up if it wasn't for the huge amount of money he was going to get and the support all his fans gave him. he got back up to the field, ready to destroy Ivan.

 

_En garde! Prêts? Allez!_

 

 Arthur didn't know what happened but suddenly Ivan had become much better, he was parrying all his attacks, it was impressive.

He was even...

Losing...

He couldn't believe it.

After taking it so easy he started losing...

what in gods' name...

He felt himself tearing up under his mask.

He couldn't even win this for Francis.

 

Because he wasn't paying attention the final blow was dealt.

Arthur fell on his knees, the shouts from people all around the field faded away.

_I couldn't even win this..._

 

Ivan took out a hand at him...

"Come on mon ami..."

 

Arthur didn't want to he fucking hated Ivan, and everything, for making him lose, for what he did to Francis.

He wanted to shout and scream at the other to fuck off.

Wait;..

_Mon ami..._

 

_Francis...?_

 

Arthur took of his helmet...

"Francis??????"

"Oui?..." The man in front of him answered and took of his mask.

"Gosh Arthur that was the weakest play I've seen you do in ages... Mon Dieu"

 

But Arthur didn't hear it any more

"but.. huh... how?" Arthur stammered.

"Well obviously you weren't paying attention. mon cher... I switched with Ivan during the break, he has been arrested for not only tacking drugs but putting drugs in multiple bags of his enemies to get them banned."

Francis waved his fingers trough his blond hair...

"So I must say I was still pretty impressed by you beating him in the first half seeing as he was on so much....Hmmmggm"

But Francis was cut off by a mouth on his...

"Shut Up you filthy fucking bastard, you absolute idiot..."

 

* * *

 

 

Still not believing what had happened Arthur was numb during the medal ceremony.

There he stood not on the first spot but he couldn't have been happier if he tried.

Francis next to him was absolutely glowing with the Marseillaise on the background, it was a breathtaking sight.

"God, I love you" Arthur said to him in a breath.

"aw how sweet Arthur, mon cher" Francis smiled as Arthur became red not realising he had said that out loud.

"I love you too Arthur in fact, you make me do the stupidest things it's crazy"

And with the fading tones of the French anthem Francis got on one knee.

"Arthur, mon cher, will you duel with me for the rest of my life and all of eternity" Francis said, blue eyes focused on him.

"Oh my god Francis, really..." Arthur couldn't keep in a laugh... "Of course you mad idiot, that was the deal wasn't it"

"pfew, I'm glad that would have been awkward in front of all these...."

But Francis was shut up by a finger placed on his mouth "Sshhh"

 And as Arthur kissed him again they knew everything was going to be alright.

 

 

_~~Fin~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh and I finished it <3 Woohooo!! good job me... gosh...


End file.
